Sorcerer's Past (Truth Series Prequel)
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: (A side story to Facing the Truth and It's sequels) What happens when four orphaned boys form an unbreakable bond? Will they learn to cope with each other or will their differences tear them apart? Includes: SetoSorcerer, Yogscast Rythian, and Yogscast Duncan. If you don't like OCs don't read. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: In my A/N on chapter 14 of The Sorcerer's Friend I said this or Lost And Found would be the sequel but honestly this is more of a side story than actual sequel. I know this chapter is short but its only a prologue. The first real chapter will be up sometime this weekend after Halloween or sooner if I have time to type it after school.**

"Guys knock it off!" I shouted as Rythian's sword collided with Duncan's powerglove again.

"Stop before you kill each other," Seto yelled from beside me. They didn't listen and we soon realized they wouldn't stop unless we intervened. Seto sighed in annoyance. "You ready?"

I concentrated on gathering enough magic energy to make a strong enough barrier around us. "Yeah."

Seto teleported us in between Rythian and Duncan. Right as we landed I put up the barrier. Moments later both Rythian's sword and Duncan's powerglove hit it. That's were everything went wrong. Seto and I thought the barrier would just deflect their weapons or that it would be too weak and we'd get hit but either way, we were dead wrong. When the power from Duncan's glove collided my magic enhanced by my crystal necklace as well as Rythian's magic enhanced with dark matter there was a loud only thing I remember after that is seeing the red/orange explosion, the feeling of flying backwards through the air, so much pain it felt like my body was being torn apart, and the sound of my own scream. It was then that I experienced something I never thought possible. Just before my world went black, I saw my life flash before my eyes...


	2. 1: A Game Of Tag

**A/N: Here's the official chapter 1! XD Chapter two will be out in a week or so. I have an update schedule on my profile if you want to know the exact date. P.S. I give virtual muffins to anyone who reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>derp123123: Well you didn't have to wait very long. :) *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc.<strong>

**Third Person POV**

A grand city lies eight thousand blocks away from the northern Hexxit Highlands border. Home to over three million minecraftians, Emerald City is the largest and wealthiest city in all of Tekkit Territories. But of course where there's wealth there's also poverty. The wealthy live in the center of the city surrounding the castle. The castle is home to the Emerald Kind, the ruler of Emerald City. Everyone else lives on the out skirts. Soldiers march through the city protecting its citizens from monsters by night and enforcing the laws by day. However they never go near the slums of the city. They ignore the poverty driven minecraftians and act if they're not there unless they are found in the wealthy areas of the city. Only then do the soldiers notice them but not in the way the poor souls could have ever imagined. You see even with all of its prosperity there is one major flaw in Emerald City. Despite all of the people that are homeless or struggling to buy food and all of the children with no parents or anyone to care for them, the Emerald King could care less about his people. It is here in the slums of Emerald City that our story starts. It is here at the city's only orphanage that this unfortunate tale must begin.

The sun had just reached its peak in the sky when, having finished their chores, the children were released from their confines. Then boys and girls alike began their daily game of tag. They chased each other around a large open field behind the orphanage located right on the edge of the city. A small group of ten or so older girls gathered just outside the large building. Together they gossiped about boys and dreamed of being rich and going to the center of the city. Another small group of teens, mostly boys, started a wrestling tournament. Out of all the kids here there are only three that stand out. Two of them are young boys that never joined in the other children's fun. Everyday when they were allowed outside they just sat side by side in the grass reading or chatting quietly. The taller of the two has dark hair and green eyes. He is wearing a tattered tank-top and shorts. The shorter one has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and wears a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The third child that stands out from the crowd is even younger than the first two. He is the newest addition to the orphanage and by far the strangest. (A/N: I'm sorry if I offend anyone here. It was not my intention.) He has stark white hair, pale blue eyes, and is a sickly pale color. He wears a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a black cloak draped across his shoulders and held in place with a white skeleton brooch.

The small albino ran around with the others playing tag. He is currently 'it'. Laughing he chased everyone across the field. He was about to tag a small girl his age when he suddenly stopped short. Concerned a teenage girl walked up to him. "Hey you okay?"

Instead of replying he pointed to the two boys sitting together and asked a question of his own. "Who are they?"

"That's Rythian and Seto."

"Why are they over there? Don't they wanna play too?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Why don't you ask them."

""Okay!" The boy smiled gleefully and ran over to them. "Hi!"

The taller boy ignored him and continued reading his book. While his shorter counterpart acknowledge the young boy with a kind smile. "Hello. My name is Seto and this..." He pointed to his friend. "...is Rythian. What's your name?"

The boy frowned. "I don't have one or I don't know it anyway." He was silent for a moment before he smiled again. "Would you play a game with me?"

"Sure," Seto agreed.

"Yay!" The boy cheered and danced in a circle. When he faced Seto again he poked him in the arm shouting, "You're 'it'!"

Seto laughed and chased him around joining the other children's game for the first time. Seto ended up tagging someone nearby and spent the next few minutes running from whoever's 'it'. Once Seto was tagged again, he ran over and tagged Rythian. "You're 'it'." Rythian glared at him. Seto rolled his eyes and pulled him to his feet. Once Rythian was standing, Seto pushed him forward. "Come on. You're 'it' you gotta tag someone!"

Rythian huffed but went along with it. By the end of the night, although he'd never admit it, Rythian was having fun and a small smile graced his lips.


	3. 2: Bright

**A/N: As usual I had planned to post this earlier but I had to write a research paper for english and I was sick. But hey it's here now. Happy reading and happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Music lover 11: Yay! :D *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

**Derp123123: Well if the end of last chapter was ****Armageddon this chapter may or may not be worse than Armageddon... Oh and thanks for the candy! *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nil, nada, and nothing.<strong>

**Third Person POV**

Rythian, Seto, and the nameless boy sat at a table in the large orphanages small library. Rythian sat on one side nose deep in his book. Seto sat opposite of him also reading. The nameless boy sits next to Seto gazing out a clear glass window at the cloudy gray sky outside. Bored of the gloomy rain the young boy turned to Seto and peered over his shoulder at his book. He scrunched his nose in confusion. "You can really understand that?"

"Mmhmm.." Seto replied before looking to the boy next to him.

"Is it interesting?"

"Yes, very. It's about Ancient Minecraftian magic and is written in Ancient Craftian."

"Really!? That's so cool!" The boy shouted amazed. But his joy soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Hey Seto..."

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

The boy looked down suddenly finding his lap interesting and quietly asked. "Could you teach me to read?"

"Sure, you want to learn Ancient Craftian?"

"Well..." His face flushed red in embarrassment and fidgeted in his seat. "Before I learn that shouldn't I learn regular Craftian?"

Rythian snapped his head up to look at the young boy. "You don't know how to read?" The boy shook his head solemnly. "You don't have a name! You can't read! Where the Nether did you come from!?"

"I don't know that either!" The boy cried out in frustration tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "The last place I remember being is this really warm place that is red and lava everywhere."

"So before you came here you lived in the Nether... literally!" Seto exclaimed astonished.

"Damn kid, you're something else," Rythian muttered.

"How'd you get from the Nether to here?" Seto asked.

"I don't... I don't wanna talk about it," The boy mumbled with a terrified expression as he hugged his knees to his chest. Tears leaked from his eyes leaving a wet trail down his cheeks.

Seto stared at him for a minute before leaving the table. Moments later he returned carrying a small children's book. He set the book in front of the nameless boy and sat next to him. The boy stared at the book curiously. Seto smiled. "You said you want to learn to read, didn't you?"

The boy grinned, wiped away his tears, and nodded eagerly. After about three hours of learning to read he was reading on his own. Occasionally he'd pause to ask Seto about a word. Next to him on the table is a growing pile of children's books. Since the boy had gotten a hang of reading Seto returned his attention to his own book.

Not long after, Rythian closed his book and asked the boy a simple question that would later mean everything. "What do you think of 'soro'?"

The boy stopped reading and gave Rythian a confused look. "What about it?"

"It means bright or smart in Ancient Craftian." Seto told him.

"It sounds cool. Why?" The boy replied still confused.

"What do you think of it as a name?" Rythian asked.

The boy thought for a minute. "Hmm... I like it cause it's different."

"If you want it could be yours."

The small albino smiled, ran to the other side of the table and hugged Rythian. The older boy just sat there I shock before returning the hug. Seto grinned when he saw the small yet genuine smile on Rythian's face. "I thought you said you can't smile."

"Well... I guess I lied," Rythian replied softly.

"It's not nice to lie," The boy, now called Soro, stated.

The next day the three boys played tag with the other kids. Once they got tired of running around they went to the library.

"Do you remember what I taught you yesterday?" Seto asked.

"Yup!" Soro replied.

"Really? Usually you'd have to be told more than once to remember it or at least when you're young." Rythian stated offhandedly.

"I have a phet... photogaf..." Unable pronounce his word properly, Soro stopped and thought for a moment. "...photographic memory."

"And yet you don't remember your name." Rythian stated offhandedly.

"I was never called by a name. He only called me 'boy'."

"Who called you that?"

"I don't know his name but he was mean to me."

"Was he your dad?" Seto asked.

"No. My daddy's dead."

"What about your mom?"

"I never met her." Soro mumbled sullenly. "What happened to your mom and dad?"

Seto hesitated looking to Rythian for help. Rythian sighed but answered the boy's question. "Our dad left us and never came back. Our mom got sick and couldn't get better."

"So you guys are brothers."

"Yeah," Seto replied. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

Seto glanced at Rythian asking a silent question. Rythian nodded in reply as he addressed Soro once again. "Well now you do."

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

Soro smiled and hugged the two older boys. "Thank you."


	4. 3: We Can't Protect Him!

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out. My teachers decided to give me a bunch of work before Christmas break. Speaking of Christmas: Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it. If you don't then Happy Holidays. I personally celebrate Christmas so my Christmas present to all of you is a new story. It's called Lost And Found and it is the sequal to The Sorcerer's friend. Also I'm working on chapter 4 to this story so if I finish that tonight I'll post it today if not it'll be up tomorrow.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy Reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>MyBrokenHeart123: Sorry it took so long but I'll try to update sooner next time. :) *gives virtual Muffin*<strong>

**derp123123: Maybe that's the plan... lol jk. I think Armageddon will end soon. Thanks for the turkeys but I don't think I can eat them all... Maybe I can save some for next year! *gives virtual muffin***

**GamingWaffle: Are you really!? Are you really music lover 11 or are you trying to trick me!? O.o lol Well if you are music lover 11 in disguise HI! :D *gives virtual muffin***

**LoserAtTheYMCA: (I know you reviewed the first chapter but I'm gonna reply to ya here) I'm happy to be your hero but I don't know if this fic is going to turn out the way you think... *gives virtual muffin***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.<strong>

**Third Person POV**

The three orphaned boys now declared as brothers sat in their room. Normally there were five to six kids assigned to a room but they got lucky so it's only the three of them. Their room is small with cobblestone walls and a wooden floor and ceiling. It is lit by a single redstone lamb in the center of the ceiling. The room contains three beds and a single large chest. The boys are currently seated together on one of the beds, the one claimed by Seto.

"Hey Seto, how old are you?" Soro asked as he laid on his stomach.

"I'm nine," Seto replied.

Soro pouted. "You're like ten years older than me."

Seto laughed. "I doubt that. How old are you?"

Soro rolled onto his back and threw one hand palm open into the air. He grinned and said, "I'm five."

Seto laughed again. "See, I'm only four years older than you. But compared to us Rythian's ancient!"

Soro giggled. "Rythian! How old are you?"

Rythian rolled his eyes at them. "I'm ten."

"Wow! You're an old man!" Soro said between his giggles.

Seto laughed as Rythian scoffed and mumbled, "You two are insane."

Their laughter was cut short when a tall woman in her late fifties enters the room. Her name is Mrs. Burr and she's notorious for hating children. No one really knows why she works at the orphanage but all the kids can agree that she'll do anything to get them in trouble. She sneers at the three boys. "It's lights out, ya insolent beasts."

"Yes, Mrs. Burr," Soro and Seto chorused as Soro scampered off to his own bed. Rythian on the other hand said nothing and continued sitting on Seto's bed.

"Hey brat, didn't ya hear me? Get to your bed," Mrs. Burr ordered. Rythian still refused to acknowledge her presence. The old lady growled in frustration , entered the room further, and slapped Rythian across the face. "Bed now!" She screeched pointing to the only empty bed in the room.

"Don't touch me bitch," Rythian retaliated. Mrs. Burr raised her hand to trike him again. However she was stopped by two small hands grabbing her wrist and arm.

"Please don't hurt him," Soro begged. She gave the small boy an angry glare and backhanded him. Soro fell backwards onto the floor with a gasp and held a hand to his cheek. A dark red hand-shaped mark formed were she hit him and blood ran down his face from a deep stratch left by the old hag's sharp finger nails. She scowled before promptly turning around, flipping the lever to the redstone lamp, and exiting the room. The door closed with a loud bang followed by the distinctive click of the lock being turned.

"Soro, are you okay?" Rythian asked offering him a hand to help him back up.

"I'm fine," he muttered standing up on his own.

"I'm sorry Soro. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I said I'm fine," Soro muttered again before climbing back into his bed and pulling the blanket up over his head.

Rythian let out a tired, frustrated sigh before going to his own bed. He sat on the side of it and buried his face in his hands. Seto watched him without saying a word until finally he spoke but it wasn't in his native language. Instead he spoke in the language he and Rythian taught themselves, Ancient Craftian. _"Are you okay Rythian?"_

_"I didn't mean for him to get hurt." _ Rythian sorrow-laced voice replied in the same language.**(A/N: From now on italics means there speaking Ancient Craftian.)**

_"I told you something like this was going to happen eventually," _Seto reprimanded him.

_I thought we'd have left before anyone got hurt."_ Rythian dropped his hands but kept his head down.

_"I know. We stayed longer than we planned."_

_"We should leave tomorrow night," _Rythian decided snapping his head up suddenly.

Seto, surprised by the older boy's outburst, stuttered as he replied,_ "Wha- what about the ki- I mean Soro?"_

_"It's best we leave now before we get too attached."_

_"But it'll crush him!"_

Rythian sighed for the umpteenth time that night. _"I know and I'll always regret that but we have to keep our promise to mother."_

"_Well, why can't we bring him with us!?"_

"_It's too dangerous him, Seto!"_

"_Then what if we find another way? A way to find father without the risks."_

"_You know as well as I do, the only way to find father is to follow in his footsteps. We have to study Ancient Craftian magic and ruins."_

"_So what!? We can protect him!"_

"_No we can't! We can barely protect ourselves! How are we gonna protect him too?"_

"_We can use the magic we've been learning," _Seto reasoned.

"_We can't control . We'll just end up hurting him!"_

"_Well we can teach him how to use magic, the he can protect himself."_

"_He's just kid, Seto!" _Rythian snapped.

"_So are we!" _Seto retorted tears leaving red lines down his cheeks.

"_That's enough, Seto! He's not coming with us and that's final!"_

"_Fine," _Seto muttered. He angrily laid down on his bed with his back to Rythian.

"_I'm sorry Seto," Rythian _apologized quietly. Seto ignored him and pretended to already be asleep. With one last exhausted sigh Rythian laid down on his bed and the three boys slept in an angry silence_._

The next day passed by slowly. The three "brothers" spent the day together as if nothing had happened the previous night. The cut on Soro's cheek is already healing but it's going to leave a scar. The boys worked together to get their chores done. Afterwards they went outside to play with the other kids. However when it was time to go in Soro disappeared.

"Where could he have gone," Seto asked worriedly.

"He probably went to the room." Rythian replied as they walked down the hallway leading to their room. Upon entering the room they saw a lump under the covers on Soro's bed. "See, he's right there," Rythian reassured Seto. "Now let's get ready to go."

"NOW!?" Seto exclaimed.

"Yes. Since everyone is still coming in from the field, they won't notice us sneaking out. That and this way we can find shelter before nightfall." Rythian explained.

"Alright." Seto gave in and gathered his stuff. Five minutes later the two boys left the room. Seto paused in the doorway and looked back at Soro's bed. "Goodbye Soro, I'll miss you." He whispered and then followed Rythian down the hall and out of the building. Once outside they ran toward the forest. They slowed down to a walk upon reaching the edge of the forest.

"I'm coming with you!" A voice called from above.

"Who's there!?" Rythian called out defensively.

A small figure dropped down from a tree. Seto and Rythian immediately recognized the figure as the five year old they thought was sleeping in his room.

"Soro! What are you doing here!?" Seto questioned him.

"I want to come with you."

"It's too dangerous." Rythian replied. "It's safer if you stay at the orphanage."

"No, it's not! You know how Mrs. Burr is. You've seen the way she looks at me. She may not like kids but she hates me! Besides I wouldn't have any friends."

"You can make new friends."

"Yeah but I can't make new brothers."

_"Rythian-"_ Seto began but he was cut off.

_"Seto, we can't take him with us!"_ Rythian snapped.

_"Why not?"_

_"I already told you why!"_

_"Don't you remember Seto, he told you last night." _Soro tilted his head to the side as if he were a lost puppy but there's a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Seto and Rythian stared at him in shock. "Soro... Did you just... speak Ancient Craftian?" Seto questioned unsurly.

"Yup!" Soro grinned returning his head to normal. "My daddy taught me!"

"Holy sh-"

"Rythian!" Seto cut him off and gave him a pointed glare.

Rythian rolled his eyes. He then ignored Seto altogether and focused his attention on Soro. "If you heard us talking last night then you know why you can't come with us."

"You said it's too dangerous and you're scared I'll get hurt."

"That's right," Rythian agreed. "I'm sorry, Soro, but we can't protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me! I can protect myself!"

"You're just a kid!" Rythian exclaimed.

"So are you!" Soro retorted.

"Yes but I'm older and can make better choses."

"So what if I'm younger than you! I know what could happen if I go with you and I don't care!"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! You're just a little kid, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Well at least I can control my magic!" Soro snapped.

"Wha...?" Rythian was shell-shocked.

"You heard me," Soro said stubbornly.

"You can use magic?" Seto chimed in. Soro nodded in reply.

"Prove it," Rythian demanded.

Soro held one hand palm up in front of him. A small ball started to from just above his hand. Seto and Rythian watched in awe as the ball steadily grew in size. The ball is dense, compact, and completely made of magic. It's an intense grey color with mixes of black, white, and occasionally red strips. "If you take me with you, I can teach you to control your magic."

"Fine."


	5. 4: The Colors Of Magic

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 4. I know it's been mostly dialogue but there will be action soon. :) Until then happy reading and happy holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>MyBrokenHeart123: YES! :) *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

**Gamingwaffle: Merry Christmas! XD And yes the trip has began sort of... It'll get better soon. :)**

**derp123123: Yes Rythian is back to his old self... for now... :) And I guess you don't have to believe it if you don't want to besides that part of the story is over now. :) AND THANK YOU FOR ALL DA PRESENTS! XD Merry Christmas! *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 boxes of virtual muffins and Christmas candy***

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The three boy boys walked through the forest leaving the orphanage far behind them.

"Hey Soro," Seto called out softly.

"Yeah?" The small boy called back as he picked a flower from the ground and kept walking.

"Do you know why your magic is grey?"

"What do you mean?" Soro pulled a petal off the flower watching as it flutters the ground.

"Earlier when you showed us magic it was grey but whenever Rythian and I attempt magic it's purple."

"It's the color of your aura." He pulled another petal off.

"Your what?"

Soro giggled. "Your aura!"

"What is that?"

"Your aura is your life energy. But don't worry using magic doesn't effect your aura. Only your aura effects your magic." Soro kept pulling off a petal every time he spoke.

"What the Nether are you talking about?" Rythian questioned.

"Your aura is your life energy. Your life energy is what keeps you alive. It also determines the color of your magic and how much magic you can use within a certain amount of time. When you first start using magic it wears you faster because your life energy isn't used to it, but if you practice enough you can use magic to your full ."

"What does the color mean?" Seto asked. As their conversation carries on both Seto and Rythian forget they are talking about something really complex with a five year .

"The color of your aura tells you what type of magic comes most naturally to you. Most people's aura are yellow or purple. Yellow means it's easier for you to learn defense and healing magic. While purple kinda varies. A dark purple means it's easier for you to learn attack magic. But light purple means it's easy for you to learn the basics of all magic. However just because your aura tells you you're good at one kind magic doesn't mean you can't learn the others. It just means that it'll be really hard."

"So what does that mean for those with a light purple aura? Are they just a natural at magic?"

"Not exactly. It just means that the basics of all types of magic come easily to the person. While all the advanced stuff is a lot harder to learn than it would be if your aura was a different color. A light purple aura is actually very rare."

"Are there other colors of aura?" Rythian asked.

"Yes but they are rare, not as rare as light purple, but still rare. They usually mean that you are very good with elemental magic. Red is fire, orange is air, green is earth, and blue is water."

"What does your aura mean?"

"Grey, black, and white are the rarest colors of aura and mean the same thing when it comes to magic. It means that all magic comes naturally to you. Almost as natural as breathing of learning to walk. Grey, black, and white auras are typically mixed with another color. That color determines what type of magic is your strongest."

"I don't get it," Seto stated confused. If it means the same thing why are they different colors?"

"Those who have a grey, black, or white aura are considered the most powerful sorcerers in existence. The color of their aura comes from where their power originates. For example Notch's aura would be white 'cause his power comes from the Aether."

"So if their aura is black their magic comes from the Nether." Rythian concluded.

"Yup!" Soro agreed.

"So, what if their magic comes from both?"

"Their aura would be black and white but it wouldn't be grey. You'd still be able to distinctly see the black and white."

"Okay. So then, what does grey mean?"

"Your aura is grey if one of your parents has a black or white aura and the other parent doesn't."

"What color aura did your parents have?" Seto asked curiously.

My daddy's aura is black, white, and red. I never seen my mommy before but daddy said her aura is grey, white, and blue."

"Then why doesn't blue appear in your magic?"

"If you have more than one strong elemental magic you can choose which one appears in you magic by using element based spells. And since daddy only knows fire magic, I haven't been able to learn water magic."

"How do you know so much about magic kid?" Rythian demanded.

"First of all my name's not 'kid', it's Soro. And secondly I've been learning about magic and how to control it since I was born."

"You've been studying magic for five years." Seto whispered in awe.

"Five human years." Soro muttered.

"Human years?" Seto looked at the boy confused.

"It's nothing," Soro dismissed him and dropped the bow petal less flower to the forest floor. The trio was silent for a few moments before the youngest spoke again. "What did you promise your mom?"

"Wha?" Seto abruptly stopped walking staring at the boy in shock causing Rythian to run into him. After a mumbled apology Rythian stood next to him.

Soro stopped as well and turned to face the older boys. "Last night I heard you say something about keeping a promise to your mom."

"Oh... Our mother's last wish was to see our father. We promised her we'd look for him. But we couldn't find him before she died. So we vowed to keep looking for our father and tell him what happened to our mother and what she wanted to say to him." Seto explained with a sorrowful voice and tears threating to spill from his eyes.

"What does your dad look like?"

Seto wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled out a small picture. He stared at it for a minute before handing it to Soro. Soro carefully looked over the picture. The picture is of two people, a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes and a girl with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. All you can see is their heads, their bodies seem to be out of frame. In fact the whole picture looks like its been cut out from another larger picture.

"I... I think I've seen them before," Soro stated softly as he handed the picture back to Seto.

"You've met our parents before!?" Rythian exclaimed.

"No but I saw them once in a picture. I might have it with me." He then pulled out a picture of his own. His picture is larger than Seto's. In it six people stand in front of a fancy white building, possibly a castle. Two of the people look identical to the two from Seto's picture.

"Hey Seto, can I see your picture," Rythian requested. Seto handed the requested item to him. Rythian took the picture of their parents and held it over Soro's picture.

"Oh my Notch," Seto mumbled. "They're an exact match."

"Soro, where did you get this?" Rythian asked.

"My dad gave it to me," Soro replied. "That's him." He pointed to a man with black hair and red eyes. He has a pale skin even lighter than Soro's that stands out against his dark clothing. "And that's my mom." He pointed to the woman standing next to his dad. She has blonde hair with bright amethyst eyes. However unlike her spouse she is dressed in white.

"Who are the other people?" Seto asked curiously.

"I don't know there names but daddy said they're his friends." The last two people in the picture are a blonde haired, grey-eyed scientist and a petite green-eyed redheaded girl holding his hand. "Hey if I help you find your dad can you help me find my mom?"

**A/N: Next chapter will be up New Years Eve/Day!**


	6. 5: Ruins

**A/N: So... I was gonna post this on New Years but I decided to wait and post it today because it's my birthday! So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gamingwaffle: That's okay. most of the time I don't know what to say either. :P And the last chapter was pretty complicated. *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soro's POV<strong>

It's been a year since Rythian, Seto, and I left the orphanage. I have taught Rythian and Seto the basics of magic So now all three of us are studying Ancient Craftian books in order to learn the more advanced stuff. Seto has taught me how to read and write both regular and Ancient Craftian. As far as the search for our parents... we haven't had much luck. Albeit the other day we found some ruins that we think their dad may have visited. We plan on investigating the ruins tomorrow. Other than that nothing much else that is important happened.

Right now we have setup a small 'camp' next to a pond in a plains biome. It is located about two hundred blocks from the ruins. Rythian and Seto are making dinner while I practice my magic and stay out of their way.

I groaned as I once again mess up the spell. "Why is it so hard!?" I muttered. "It's not that advanced of a spell!" I let myself calm down and attempted the spell again. I held my breath as I gazed into the pond. "Yes!" I cheered. "It worked! Now let's see if I can do it again." I canceled the spell and then recast it.

I continued to perfect the spell until Rythian called for me. "Hey kid are you going to eat tonight?"

"Yes!" I shout back. I make sure the spell I was using isn't in effect before racing over to the two boys I call brothers.

"What were you practicing?" Seto asked as we ate.

"This one." I grinned and cast the spell.

They gasped. "What the Nether!?" Rythian cried. "What did you just do?"

"I used a spell that changed my appearance." Instead of being pale with white hair and blue eyes, I am now tan with golden brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Well that's kind of obvious." Seto stated. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you need change your appearance? You look fine the way you are."

"Well um... there's something I haven't told you..."

"And what's that?" Rythian questions.

"I'm not completely human."

"I don't think anyone who can use magic is completely human."

"No. What I mean is I am only part human."

"What are you saying?" Seto asked cautiously.

"My mom was half human and half something else and my dad wasn't human at all. So I am one fourth human, one fourth what my mom is, and half what my dad is."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Rythian's voice is sharp but I could tell he is confused.

"Since my dad indeed, I am the only one of his kind left."

"That's interesting but I still don't get it."

"I know of at least one person who would do anything to get his hands on me."

"You're talking about that guy in the Nether who calls you boy." Seto asked more than stated.

"Yeah."

"So why do you need to change your appearance?"

"Because he knows what took like and I thought if I changed what I look like he won't notice me."

"But can't he just recognize you by your magic?"

"He isn't aware of my abilities."

"So from know on you're going to look like this." Rythian concluded.

"It's safer this way."

"Hey, does this whole 'part human' thing have anything to do with why you're really smart for a six year old?" Seto asked.

"I'm six physically but I'm nine mentally. My dad's species ages faster than humans."

"How much faster?"

"One year for humans is equal to a year and a half for my dad and I. However, because I'm a half breed I only age that much mentally, while my dad ages both physically and mentally."

"So if your parents aren't human, what are they?"

"I don't know what my mom is besides half human and I'd rather not say what my dad is."

"Fair enough." We continued to talk for a while until it got late and we all went to bed.

The next day we started to explore the ruins. After discovering how big the ruins are we decided to split up to explore it faster. I walk down a large empty corridor made of stone brick. Occasionally I set a torch on the wall to light my way. The corridor ends at a steep drop off. It looks as if someone tried to destroy a large portion of the ruins using pillars of TNT. Once I neared the edge of the drop off, I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way. Careful not to fall, I peered over the edge. 'I can't see the bottom. Does it go all the way to bedrock?' I wondered. I was about to go find another part of the ruins to explore when movement caught my eye. Someone is standing on a ledge further down the giant hole. The person is facing back the way they came from. 'I wonder what they're waiting for?' My question was answered by a loud explosion. I watched as the person was thrown backwards off the ledge. The person's scream seemed to travel throughout the ruins as they fell down the dark, endless hole.


	7. 6: Change

**A/N: Sorry updates are taking so long. I've been stressed lately.**

**IMPORTANT: I messed up in the last chapter. This whole story is supposed to be in third person POV or Soro's POV, so ignore the unknown POV from last chapter. It has been erased as of 2/18/2015.**

* * *

><p><strong>derp123123: Yeah, it's a pretty long fall but I'm sure they appreciate all the pillows. :) *gives virtual muffin*<strong>

**Gamingwaffle: Just wait there's going to be more huge time skips. As for the creeper, I think we need to call CaptianSparklez in here to take revenge. *gives virtual muffin***

**Pink: That was the whole point. I made it end there so that you'd want to read the next chapter. :P I'm glad you like my story! :D *gives virtual muffin***

**Pink: Don't worry, I'll continue! It just takes a little while for me to write new chapters. *gives virtual muffin***

**Perfectlypink1: I'm updating right now! Sorry updates are slow. :( I've been really busy. *gives virtual muffin***

* * *

><p><strong>Soro's POV<strong>

Time seems to slow down as I jump from the ledge. I fell fast but not fast enough to catch up to the minecraftian falling ahead of me. Attempting to quicken my fall I shift my body so I'm doing a nosedive and used fire magic to propel myself downwards. Once I catch up to him I grab the back of his white coat. Then I expertly switch from using fire magic to flight magic. We come to a halt in the air hovering about fifty blocks above the ground, pure bedrock. Carefully I adjust my grip on the now unconscious minecraftian. Then I fly back up to the ledge I had once been standing on. It feels like it has been hours since I first looked over the edge but in reality it's only been a couple of minutes.

I set the minecraftian down so that he is leaning against the wall of the corridor. Now that we are out of harms way I can get a better look at him. He wears black pants, a grey shirt, a white lab coat, and a pair of goggles perched on top of his blonde hair. He looks to be about Seto's and Rythian's age. An arrow is lodged in his shoulder staining a small portion of his coat red with blood.

I kneel down next to the unconscious boy and remove the arrow trying not to hurt him more in the process. Once it is out I use my magic to stop the bleeding. I would heal his wound completely but I don't know how he'll react to me healing him with magic. Now all I had to do is wait for him to wake.

While waiting for him to awaken I wander around the corridor but I don't stray too far. I double check and triple check to make sure it is well lit and that no monsters will spawn. After my eighth trip around I sit in the center of the over sized hallway facing the boy. I check the clock Rythian gave me and see that it's been an hour since I was supposed to meet my brothers at the ruin's entrance. 'Jeez. Seto and Rythian must be worried right now. I bet they're searching the ruins top to bottom for me. I should start making my way back to the entrance. But I can't leave him here. He could get attacked by monsters again. I could take him with me but I can't exactly carry him all the way back. Guess I just have to wait for him to wake up and ask him what he wants to do.' I sigh, put the clock away, stare off into space, and try not to fall asleep as I continue to wait for the injured boy to wake.

I was just about to doze off when I heard a small groan. I quickly snap my head up and scan the area for monsters. I sat there puzzled for a moment when I saw none. Then it dawned on me that the boy is finally awake. I look to where I left him a few hours earlier to see that my assumption is correct. I scramble to my feet and run over to him. "You're awake!"

"I-I.. Wh-who are..." He stutters grey eyes wide in surprise and clouded in confusion. "Am I dead!?"

I giggle at his question. "No!" I reply attempting to smother my giggles. "You're very much alive!"

"But how..? I thought I fell off the ledge."

"You did but I caught you," I explain.

"But I didn't see anybody nearby."

"I was on the ledge above you. I saw you fall and flew down to catch you."

"You flew!?" He exclaims.

"Yeah!"

"People can't fly that's impossible!"

His response confuses me so I reply with the only explanation that I can come up with. "You can if you can use magic."

"Magic doesn't exist."

"Yes it does," I insist still confused by this boy's disbelief in magic. Magic isn't all that rare in the Tekkit Territories, especially this close to a Hexxit Highlands border.

"Prove it," he demands.

Fine, I will!" I step away from the nonbeliever so I don't accidentally hit him. Then I close my eyes and concentrate on flying. I feel myself slowly levitate above the ground and fold my legs so I'm sitting Indian style in the air. When I open my eyes I see the boy staring at me in a mixture of shock and awe. I grin at his reaction before carefully forming a ball of magic between my hands in front of my chest. The boy struggles to his feet and shakily walks toward me to get a better look at orb of pure energy in my hands. He reaches out to touch it but I immediately pull back. "Don't! This is a ball of destruction magic! If you touch it it'll hurt." He nods in understanding and continues to stare at the orb in awe.

However, we are soon interrupted by an arrow darting between us. The boy stumbles backward in surprise. He falls, ungracefully landing on his butt and subconsciously using his hands to prevent him from falling any further. I snap my head to the side to find the source of the arrow. A skeleton stands a few blocks away, bow drawn back, ready to fire a second arrow. I plant my feet on the ground, turn, and release the orb of magic, throwing it at the skeleton. It hits the undead monster and it disintegrates leaving nothing but a couple bones and arrows.

"Are you okay?" I ask the fallen boy.

"Yeah," he answers shakily. He struggles to stand up again wincing hen he mistakenly uses his injured arm for support.

"I can heal your shoulder, if you want."

"Thanks but no thanks. Your magic is cool and all but I'm a man of science. My wound will heal on its own in time."

"Are you sure you're a 'man'?" I question with a laugh. "You look like a boy just like me and my brothers."

The 'man of science' just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He mutters. "Look kid, do you know the way out of here?"

"Yeah. I can show you if you'd like."

"That'd be great."

"Oh and the name's Soro."

"Duncan."

"There it is!" I shout pointing to the end of the large tunnel Duncan and I are currently traversing. We've been walking through the ruins for a while and I was beginning to think I had gotten us lost.

"'Bout time," Duncan mutters.

I grin and run toward the light at the end of the tunnel. The exit leads to exactly where I thought it would, a large room with a collapsed roof that you have to walk through when you enter the ruins. I wait Duncan, who had decided to keep walking instead of running, to catch up to me before we pick our way across the rumble and to the opposite side if the room.

Once we are completely out of the ruins Duncan stretches in the sunlight as I gaze around our surroundings until I spot Seto and Rythian. Seto is sitting on what's left of a broken pillar. It is lying on the ground having fallen from its original post. Rythian stands next to him leaning against a slightly less broken pillar.

"Hey Duncan, my brothers and I are traveling around exploring different ruins and things. Would you like to come with us?" I ask.

"Sure," He replies with a smile. "But shouldn't I meet your brothers first?"

"They're right over there!" I point to Rythian and Seto. Then I grab Duncan's hand, the one not connected to his injured shoulder, and drag him over to them. "Rythian! Seto!"

"Soro!" Seto stands up quickly and immediately I am engulfed in a hug. "Don't you ever worry me like that again!" Seto scolds me gently but seriously.

"Sorry," I mumble returning the embrace.

"Where the Nether have you been?" Rythian demands after Seto and I pull apart.

"I met someone!" I reply excitedly. "Guys, this is Duncan." I gesture to my new friend. Then I turn to face him. "Duncan, these are my brothers, Rythian and Seto. I point to each of them as I say their names.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Seto greets with a polite smile. Rythian nods at him in acknowledgement before he turns back to me.

"That doesn't explain where you were," he snaps.

"Don't be mad at him!" Duncan defends me. "He saved my life."

"What happened!?" Seto asks concerned.

"A bunch of mobs were chasing me. A creeper blew up and knocked me off a ledge. He caught me after I passed out from shock and a lack of oxygen. He waited for me to wake up and once I did we made our way here. Although we may have gotten lost a few times."

"How do you get lost when you have a photographic memory," Rythian questions me again.

"The whole place looks the same!" I reply and cross my arms pouting slightly.

~*(1 Year Later)*~

"I think we need a change in apparel," The 'man of science', Duncan, claims from where he sits munching on bread.

"Why?" Rythian asks from next to him. Considering one of them believes in science and the other in magic, they get along pretty well.

"I don't know. I just think we need new clothes."

I gaze around at the four of us. All of us except Duncan are wearing hole invested and dirt covered clothing. Even my black cloak could use some repair. Duncan's lab coat is torn in a few places but other than that he has managed to keep his clothes in mint condition. I grin and shout, "I second it!"

"Second what?" Rythian once again questions Duncan's brilliant idea.

"New clothes!"

"I agree with them." This time Seto spoke. "Look at us Rythian, we look like a bunch of homeless kids."

"That's because we are," Rythian retorts.

"But we've collected enough gems from the ruins that we can afford to actually look decent."

"Fine," Rythian gives in. "We should be at the next town this time tomorrow, we can go th a clothing store then."

"If you don't want to spend forever looking through stores, we can just buy some materials and use magic to make it into what we want." I suugest.

"You can do that!?" Duncan asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's just like using a spell that changes your physical appearance. Except it's usually easier to cast."

"Cool." Duncan grins. Lately he has been interested in learning about magic but not actually learning to use it. He still thinks science is better. Also, since he started traveling with us a year ago, we have told him everything about us; how we met at Emerald City's orphanage, Rythian and Seto's search for their dad, my search for my mom, and how I changed my appearance. In return Duncan told us about his family. He lived his dad and twin brother because his mother died giving birth to them. His dad was overprotective and didn't let him leave their house that often, so Duncan ran away. He entered the ruins to find something (he wouldn't tell us what) but he got lost. That's when he met me.

~*(The Next Day)*~

We walk through a medium sized town ignoring the looks we receive from other people. I sigh in relief when we enter a small store that doesn't have many people in it. We each grab two or three materials. Well Duncan only grabs one so we can fix his coat. Once we have what we want, Rythian pays for them with emeralds we collected from several different ruins. Then we leave getting weird looks again as we exit the small building. I meet the strangers' gazes challenging them to keep their disgusted stare. However, I drop my gaze when everyone's eyes suddenly flash pure white.

"Can we get out of here?" I mumble softly staring at the ground in front of my feet to avoid meeting _his_ eyes.

"Yeah." Seto pulls me into a side hug comforting me as we walk. "We're leaving right now." Judging by the tone of his voice he didn't see the same thing I did. That or he is really good at pretending to be calm because anyone, even Rythian, would be terrified after what I just saw.

Once we had traveled a good distance away from the town we set up camp for the night in a small clearing. Once the camp is set we gather in the middle of it. I teach Rythian and Seto transformation magic. Then we make and change into our new clothes. Rythian keeps it simple with a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. On the other hand, Seto makes a sorcerer's type outfit with red and purple creeper designs. He completes his new look with a dark purple cloak held together with a creeper brooch. My new outfit consists of a plain white t-shirt and black slacks. I also restore my cloak and Duncan's lab coat to their original conditions.


	8. 7: Terror

**A/N: ...I have run out of excuses for slow updates...**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! XD Although I don't think it's the best thing ever... But I'm happy to hear you think it is. :D*gives virtual muffin*<strong>

**Perfectlypink1: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story! XD *gives virtual muffin***

**derp123123: Yup, I've got myself a Duncan. :) If got a good nickname for him I'd love to hear it. (All ****I got is Dunc) Yay I got my very own flying nimbus. Actually now I've got tons of 'em I could give some to my friend! (She said she'll take 100 of them. XP) *gives virtual muffin***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.<strong>

**Soro's POV**

_I scream as a series of images flash before my eyes. My dad with a diamond sword through his chest telling me to run. A man dressed in shades of blue chasing me through the Nether. Me falling from a cliff and landing on netherrack located right beside an ocean of lava. A group of possessed minecraftians attacking me. The townspeople I saw yesterday staring at me with glowing white eyes. The images repeat over and over making my head feel as if it'll explode with the unwanted memories._

I wake up gasping for air, tears streaming down my face. I see the dark blurry outline of a man hovering over me. I sit up quickly, frantically scrambling backwards away from the shadowy figure. I hide my head behind my arms and cower in the corner of the dimly lit room as the figure approaches me.

"Soro," The figure calls my name and I recognize the voice as Rythian's. "It's okay, Soro. I'm not going to hurt you," he soothes holding his hands up in mock surrender. He kneels in front of me and I immediately crash into him, hugging him and crying into his chest. Rythian returns my hug rubbing my back in comfort. His unsure movements make it obvious that he isn't used to this kind of thing.

"Thanks Ryth," I mumble pulling away from him and wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. I let my gaze travel around the room. The floor, ceiling, and three of the walls are made of stone and dirt. The forth wall made entirely of bars. There isn't a door insight. "Where are we?"

"Don't know."

"Where are Duncan and Seto?"

"Don't know that either. All I know is that I woke up here with you."

"So we were kidnapped and separated from Duncan and Seto."

"Basically."

"Can't we just use our magic to get out of here?'"

"I already tried that," Rythian states calmly like it doesn't bother him in the very least. "We'll have to find another way out."

"Wh-what?" That can't be possible. I close my eyes and focus on my magic trying to fly or form the familiar ball of magic in my hands or... or anything that used magic. My eyes snapped opened and filled with tears for the second time within the hour. "W-why? My magic... it-it won't work."Suddenly I feel lightheaded and it gets harder and harder to breathe by the minute.

"Soro! Calm down!" Rythian pulls me into another comforting hug. "Soro, you need to calm down." I don't respond. I can't move. I can't think straight. I can barely even breath. "Soro, listen to me. We are going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay. We will get out of here and find Seto and Duncan but first you need to calm down and just breath." I shake my head in denial and in an attempt to clear my blurring vision. My gaze frantically travels around the room, never lingering in one spot for more than a second. My breathe is now nothing more than short gasps for air. "Hey, focus on me." Rythian turns my head so I'm facing him. He takes my hand with his own and places it on his chest, directly on his heart. "Copy my breathing." I do as he says, taking deep breathes until my breathing matches his. I can feel his steady heartbeat beneath my hand and it somehow soothes me. I relax in Rythian's arms, my breath is still shaky, and my body is trembling but my mind is a lot clearer than it was moments ago.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," I mumble.

"It's alright. We are going to be okay. I promise I will find a way out of here." He reassures me.

"I know you will."

Once my breath evens out and my trembling stops Rythian speaks again. "You've never been in a situation where you can't use magic, have you?"

"I've been in situations where relying on my magic isn't an option but not in one where I couldn't physically use it or sense it within myself."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the spell that changes your appearance is still in effect."

I smile. "It is!?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird." I ponder this new information for a bit. "Well, I have had it in affect for over a year now. Maybe I subconsciously found a way past what's blocking our magic."

"Damn kid, sometimes when you talk I forget you're only seven."

"Physically. Mentally I'm ten and a half. Anyway, do you know what's preventing us from using magic?"

"Not positive..." He releases his hold on me and puts some space between us before rolling up one of his pant legs. "...but I think it's this." He points to a thick metal band around his ankle. "I can't get it off. Every time I try it shocks me." I roll up my own pant leg and discover the same metal band wrapped around my ankle. Ignoring the last part Rythian said I try to pry it off. I cry out in pain as electricity travels up my arms. I release the band and collapse on the ground. Rythian sighs. "I tried to warn you."

"It hurts Ryth," I whimper.

"I know. Just try and sleep it off. We'll figure out how to escape this place when you wake up." Rythian gets comfortable leaning against one of the dirt walls of our cell. I crawl over to him, rest my head on his chest, and attempt to sleep.

I wake up in a panic again but this time I am almost immediately calmed by the presence of Rythian next to me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Y-yeah. Just a bad dream."

"The same one as last time."

"Yeah."

"So you're both awake," a voice booms throughout the cell. A man stands on the other side of the bars. Light pours into the room from a hole in the wall behind him.

Rythian quickly stands taking a defensive stance in front of me. "Who are you!?" He growls. "What do you want with us!?"

"No need to get all riled up," the man states calmly. "I'm Professor Hunt. I'm the head of E-S-C, an organization that specializes in experimenting with DNA. As for what I want with you two..." He pauses for a moment as an evil grin spreads across his face. "...well, what's there not to want with an enderborn and a witherborn."

"What the Nether are you talking about!?"

The man sighs. "It's such a shame you have no idea what an astonishing creature you really are." He redirects his attention to me. "But you're aware of what you are, aren't you little one?"

I slowly nod my head. 'I can't believe it. This man knows who-no _what_- my dad is.' Then something else occurs to me. "Th-the dream." My voice shakes with fear. "Wha-what did you do to me?"

"Oh! So you've noticed!" He smiles sadistically. "It's a special fear serum I made recently! It forces you to relive your worst memories. But, don't worry, it should wear off in a few days! Then again, it might not! I don't know! You are my first test subject for it!" He laughs manically.

"Professor Hunt," an all too familiar voice calls out from behind him. "You are needed in 'Lab 23'."

"Very well then. I want these two in their new rooms within three hours and no later," he orders as he turns and walks past the old hag standing in the doorway.

"Yes sir." She grins and leaves as well closing the entrance behind her.

"That man or scientist or whatever the fuck he is looks the one from your picture." Rythian states after a while.

"Really? I thought he looks like Duncan." I reply.

"Well, whoever he is, he's bad news."

I snorted. "What gave you that idea?"

"Shut up." I can imagine him rolling his eyes. I can't see him do it because my eyes have yet to adjust to the darkness after the short period of light.

I heard a small thump and felt movement next to me. Rythian must have sat down.

"That was her wasn't it?" I ask hoping he'd know who I was referring to. Just in case he doesn't I add, "The lady from the orphanage."

"Yup. The Bitch came back."

Those two will make quite the pair. Professor Hunt and Mrs. Burr. I don't know who I'm afraid of more but I think I'm about to find out.


	9. 8: Through The Eyes Of An Enemy

**A/N:...**

* * *

><p><strong>Derp123123: Thanks for the nickname! :) oh and the flowers! :D *gives 9999999999999999999 virtual muffins from me and 9999999999999999999999 virtual pancakes from my bffsister* **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

**S****oro's POV**

I wake up in a cold sweat. I take deep breaths to calm myself after the nightmare. It's the same one I've had since I was kidnapped a long time ago. The only thing that has changed since the first dream is the new terrible memories tacked onto the end of it. These new memories consists of things like Being separated from Rythian, Mrs. Burr's beatings, Professor Hunt's degrading words that make me question everything I've ever believed in, and the E-S-C's sick experiments and constant texts.

I sit up slowing pushing myself up off the concrete floor. I gaze around the white walled cell hoping to find my dark haired brother but he's no where in sight. Rythian and I were separated after that first night we spent in the dirt cell. I was moved here and have been experimented on countless times. As for Rythian… I don't know what happened to him. The last time I saw him, he was reaching for me as a bunch of people tried to separate us. Obviously they succeeded.

But none of that matters now. I'm stuck in a cell with iron bars and a locked door blocking my only escape. Although I have been slowly breaking that damn anklet that's blocking my magic. So maybe there is a way to escape after all. If I can get that anklet off, I can use my magic to escape from this cell, find Rythian, and get out of this Nether. But for now, I'm gonna focus on making it through today.

I stand slowly and stretch my arms above my head. I slowly lower my arms as I stare into the cell across from mine. It's currently vacant but I remember the last occupant was a small girl. She looked human but I know she wasn't. She was some kind of lion hybrid that could switch between lion, human, and some sort of half-human half-lion form. She was really nice and she always smiled at me. Occasionally when no guards or scientists were around we would chat quietly. I found out that her name is Star and she was taken from her family in the Aether. I really liked talking to her (although I wish we had met under different circumstances) but one day the scientists took her from her cell and never brought her back. I don't know if she's dead or alive. She could have died during an experiment or she could have been moved to another cell somewhere. Someday, if I get out of here, I hope to see her again.

I snap out of my thoughts and back up into the wall when I hear voices and footsteps coming from somewhere further down the hall. One of the voices belongs to Professor Hunt. The other one sounds familiar but I can't place it. The voice belongs to a male and is powerful and assertive, almost demanding your attention. The voices and footsteps grow louder until they stop in front of my cell. I stare at the two men, too scared to move a muscle. Professor Hunt stands in front of me with a man dressed in a teal shirt and blue jeans. But I hat scares me the most is the man's glowing white eyes. These very eyes are the ones that haunt my every nightmare.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The man asks.

"A witherborn with some extra stuff mixed in its DNA." Professor Hunt replies.

"Extra stuff?"

"Yes. It's DNA seems to be part wither, part human, and part something else. The scientists here have been working to find out what this something is but have yet to identify it."

I bite my lip to prevent myself from making a sarcastic remark to Hunt calling me an 'it'.

"This one is quite interesting..." The white-eyed man states offhandedly. "I have only met one witherborn before but it was different than this one. The one I met had red eyes, white hair, and a pale complexion."

"Perhaps the one you met wasn't really witherborn or you are remembering it incorrectly."

The man chuckles evilly. "Oh, trust me, I remember it very well. I can easily recall every detail about it. Even the look as it's s face when my sword pierced it's father's chest."

It took all of my willpower not to try and attack him through the iron bars. Instead I settled for a nasty glare aimed at the two men taking turns insulting me.

The man just laughed again as he walks away. "Come on Hunt, I believe you had more to show me."

"Ah, yes. Right this way." Professor Hunt leads him further down the hall and away from me.


	10. 9: Friends To The Rescue

**A/N: Sorry updates are slow but a lot has been going on in my life. Color Guard has started again, bunch of big exams are coming up, I've been to the emergency room three times and my school nurse's office twice. I have sprained my wrist, injured a muscle in my shoulder, and had an ear infection. I also missed quite a bit of school and had a crud ton of work to make up.**

**Also because of my upcoming exams and color guard performances updates will continue to be slow. However to make up for this I'm going to try to update as much as possible this weekend and throughout the week.**

* * *

><p><strong>derp123123: Happy Birthday! :D You are amazing! :) Thank you for reviewing every chapter, it's awesome! XD *gives 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins and 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual birthday cakes*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I still own nada.<strong>

**Soro's POV**

After a typical day of tests, experiments, and beatings, two large men escort me to my cell. One man walks in front of me and the other behind. The hall we currently traverse is lined with cells on both sides. Inside the cells are different people, animals, and hybrids. But one thing remains the same between all of us: we are all experiments. You'd think that with all of us in one place it'd be too noisy to even hear yourself think. But it's not. Everyone is too scared of being hurt if they spoke, so they stay silent. The only sound that echoes through the halls is my footsteps as well as those of the two men escorting me.

I glance into each cell as we pass hoping to catch sight of my brother, Rythian. Although there's a small part of me that hopes I don't see him, that found a way out and is making plans to come back to rescue me.

Once we reach my cell, the man in front of me opens its door and the man behind me shoves me inside. I disgracefully land face first on the floor. The door is slammed shut and the men walk away.

Groaning quietly, I roll onto my back and carefully sit up. My chest hurts and it's hard to breathe. I think Mrs. Burr broke some of my ribs earlier. I slowly and carefully move myself backs until my back hits the wall. Too exhausted to do anything else, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep in my sitting up position, leaning heavily on the back wall of my cell for support.

I'm on the verge of unconsciousness when I hear my cell door open again but I can't bring myself to see who's there. A hand lands on my shoulder and gently shakes me. A familiar voice calls my name. "Soro!" The voice is speaks urgently but is hushed. "Wake up, Soro!"

I groan softly and slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is a brown eyed brunette teenager crouching beside me. He's wearing a purple hood but I still recognize is face instantly. "Seto?" I whisper in shock. He nods. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing my brothers," he replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Where's Rythian?"

"Don't know."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to search the whole place." He stands and goes to exit the cell expecting me to follow.

I grab his hand before he can get too far. He looks back at me questioningly. I grin sheepishly. "Can you help me up?"

"Are you alright?" Seto asks concerned.

"I think some of my ribs are broken."

"Can't you heal yourself?"

I wince as I shift my body and lean forward. I pull up my pant leg revealing the bulky metal band around my ankle. "This is blocking my magic."

"Oh…" Seto thinks for a minute. "Hey Duncan!" He calls quietly to someone, I'm assuming Duncan, outside the cell. "Do you have anything you could break this with?"

"Yeah!" Duncan comes in wearing some sort of weird glove. He somehow uses his weird glove to break the annoying band in half.

"Thanks." I smile as I feel my magic work its way through my body healing all of my injuries. I stand with rejuvenated strength. "Let's find Rythian."

"We also have to look for a forest elf named Martyn and a dwarf named Simon." Seto informs me.

"Well, why don't we just save everyone!?"

"You can't be serious! That's impossible!"

"Oh, I'm serious." I grin.

"But how!?"

"The same way we save Rythian." I reply while exiting my old cell and making my down the hall. Seto and Duncan follow me. "Why are we looking for a dwarf and an elf anyway?"

"Because we met some people that agreed to help us rescue you and Rythian if we help them rescue their two friends."

"Where are they now?'

"We split up to search for you guys."

We are almost at the end of the hall when I stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Duncan asks.

"You said we're looking for an elf and a dwarf, right?"

"Yeah..."

"They're right here." I gesture to the cell next to me on the left side of the hall. Inside there's a red bearded dwarf and a blonde boy that looks human but I can just barely sense his elfan magic. They're both awake but haven't noticed us.

"Oh. Okay." Duncan uses his weird glove thing to break the lock on the cell and opens the door. Upon hearing the noise the two imprisoned acknowledge our presence.

"Who are you?" The dwarf asks.

"Don't worry we're here to help," Seto replies with a kind smile.

"I'm Duncan. This is Seto and Soro." Duncan points to each of us as he says our names. "We're friends of Lewis and Toby. We're gonna get you outta here."

"Alright." The dwarf stands and turns to his elfan friend. "Let's go, Martyn. Come on, to your feet now." He tries to help his friend stand but the elf seems dazed and unresponsive.

"Are either of you wearing a metal band?" I ask.

"I'm not but Martyn is."

"Where is it? I can break it with my power glove." Duncan explains. 'Power glove'? Is that the weird glove thing Duncan's wearing? My unspoken question is answered when the dwarf points out the metal band on the elf and Duncan breaks it using his weird.. power.. glove.. thing. I will never understand science. Now that the band is broken the elf looks more alive. He still seems slightly dazed but he is more responsive. He leans on his dwarven friend as we make our way to the end of the hall. Two short corridors going in opposite directions start where the hall ends. "Left or right?"

"Left," I answer and make my way through the left corridor, the others trailing behind me.

"Why are we following a kid?" I hear the dwarf whisper.

"He may be young but he's smart and reliable. Besides he's been here longer than any of us." Seto replies.

"Alright," the dwarf mutters but he still doesn't sound too sure about me. I lead them down the corridor and through the intricate maze of hallways inside the seemingly endless building. The dwarf gets fed up and snaps. "Where are we going!?" He demands.

"There." I point to a door with a sign next to it that says 'Control Room'. "From here we should be able to find Rythian and your friends."

The dwarf huffs but doesn't say anything as Seto slowly and quietly opens the door not knowing what could be on the other side. Seto gasps at what he sees and whispers, "Lewis!"

"Seto!?" A voice calls back just as quiet. "Hows the search going?" Seto grins and motions us inside the room. We enter the room followed by Seto who shuts the door behind him.

There are two people inside the room besides the five that just entered. But I don't pay attention to their appearances or names. Instead I ignore everyone else's mindless chatter and examine the room. Several scientists and guards lay one the floor. Whether their dead is just unconscious is unknown to me. The back wall of the room is covered in various buttons and computers and other technological stuff. In the back left corner of the room is and iron door with a sign above that reads 'Restricted: Authorized Personnel Only'. The lever next to the door is flipped downwards leaving the door wide open so I make my way from one room into the next. I hear Seto call after me but I don't acknowledge him.

In this 'Restricted' room a dozen computer screens line the walls. On each screen is one of the scientists' twisted projects and various information about it. Ten of the twelve screens are written in Craftian. The last two are centered together on the back wall and are written in Ancient Craftian.

One screen reads:

_'Project Witherborn_  
><em>Objective: Immunity<em>  
><em>Subject ID: W01<em>  
><em>Gender: Male<em>  
><em>Age: Unknown<em>  
><em>Appearance: Caucasian, Brown Hair, Brown Eyes<em>  
><em>DNA: Wither, Human, Unknown<em>  
><em>Abilities: Immunity To Heat<em>  
><em>Magic Abilities: Unknown<em>  
><em>Weakness: Cold Temperatures<em>  
><em>Mental State: Questionable<em>  
><em>Current Location: Cell #175'<em>

And the other reads:

_'Project Enderborn_  
><em>Objective: Termination<em>  
><em>Subject ID: E01<em>  
><em>Gender: Male<em>  
><em>Age: 14<em>  
><em>Appearance: Caucasian, Black Scales, Brown Hair, Blue Eyes<em>  
><em>DNA: Dragon, Human<em>  
><em>Abilities: Unknown<em>  
><em>Magic Abilities: Unknown<em>  
><em>Weakness: Subject W01<em>  
><em>Mental State: Stable<em>  
><em>Current Location: Lab #26'<em>

Enderborn… So that means Rythian is… They're going to kill him!


	11. 10: What's Happening?

**Soro's POV**

_Previous Chapter: Enderborn... So that means Rythin is... They're gonna kill him!_

I run out of the 'restricted' room and back into the control room. I went to exit that room as well but I was stopped by Seto grabbing my wrist.

"Soro! Where are you going?" He asks.

"Rythian's in trouble. I have to help him." I reply without looking back.

"Let me come with you."

"It'll be faster if I go alone."

"But-"

"No!" I cut him off. "You go free everyone else and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you."

I turn and stare him dead in the eyes. "Please, trust me Seto. I'm going to get our brother. Then we'll get out of here and meet up with you on the outside."

"Do you even know the way out of here?" Duncan butts in.

"...No," I mutter bitterly and shift my gaze to the floor.

Seto sighs. "Go find Rythian."

"What!?" I snap my head up. I was not expecting him to agree to this.

"You can go find Rythian but first you have to tell where he is. Then Duncan or I can get you and lead you to the exit."

"Okay! Rythian is in lab 26. You know where we first turned? Back near the cells." I receive nods from both Seto and Duncan. "You have to go down the right corridor. There are multiple hallways leading off of it. You must take the second hallway to the left. Down the hall there's a series of numbered doors. Rythian's in the one with a 26 on it."

"Alright, we'll come find you once we've freed everyone else."

"See you soon." I leave the room and take off flying through the halls to Rythian's location. Literally. I use magic to fly because it's a lot faster than walking or running. Upon arriving at the door I described to Seto, I hesitate to open it. An alarm goes off startling me. Either they found out I'm not in my cell or Seto and the others accidentally triggered it. Multiple scientist and guards rush out of rooms and into the halls. A giant mass of chaos forms as they all try to figure out what is going on. Through all the confusion I slip into the room that Rythian is supposed to be in. The scene I walk in on is one I wasn't expecting and one I won't soon forget. The first thing you must know is that my brother's appearance has changed. I didn't believe what the computer screen had said about his appearance but now I know it's true. My brother's once green eyes are now a bright blue, his dark brown hair has a dirty blonde streak in the front, and his once unblemished caucasian skin is now riddled with scars are splotches of blackish-purple scales. The second thing you must know is that the room is a disaster. The should be science lab looks like a tornado went through it. Glass objects are shattered across the floor. Blood spots are also apparent in various locations around the room. The third and final thing you must know is that the chaos inside this room is even worse than the chaos and confusion in the rest of the building. Professor Hunt stands at one end of the room leaning against a counter. Blood drips from his nose and lip. My guess is Rythian punched him in the my brother seems to be in a far worse condition. He lies on the floor bleeding from several places. Mrs. Burr stands over him repeatedly kicking him in the chest and stomach. Rythian tries to shield himself using his arms but it's futile. His endless struggle proves to be useless against the old hag's relentless assault.

Suddenly, I'm filled with an indescribable rage. My mind goes blank and for a moment I have no control over what I'm doing. I don't think. I can't think. I just body moves but I can't process what I'm doing. One minute I'm standing still stunned by the scene laid out before me. And the next, I've moved to a different spot. I'm now standing next to my brother. Mrs' Burr is no where in sight.

It's then that I realize what happened... Or rather what I did. All I wanted to do was save Rythian. I didn't want my brother to be hurt. I got so mad- no that doesn't even begin to describe the anger I felt. I was furious- no worse. I was absolutly pissed. Mrs. Burr had pissed me of so bad that I... I... I _killed _her.

In the process of pushing her away from Rythian I used my fire magic to cremate her. I burned her until there was nothing left of her. I didn't just kill her. I _murdered _her. I murdered her in cold blood.

I'm petrified. I'm so mortified by what I've just done that I can't even move. I can feel the fresh tears making their way down my cheeks but I don't know when I started crying. I don't realize I've been moving backwards until my back hits the wall and I sink to the floor. Glass shards dig into my skin but I barely notice them. Voices are yelling and things are moving all around me. But to me it's one big blur that I can't make sense of.

It took a little while but the chaos surrounding me calms down and my sense of reality starts coming back. Rythian and Duncan are crouched in front of me, concerned looks etched across their faces.

"You alright?" Duncan asks.

"Y-yeah." I hesitate to reply. "No... Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'? It's a yes or no question."

"I-I don't.. I don't know."

"We'll worry about that later. We have to get out of here." Rythian dismisses Duncan's concerns."Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah," I mumble. With the help of Rythian and Duncan I stand up. My legs shake as I stand there. I'm having a hard time staying upright so I cling to Rythian for support. Rythian sighs and picks me up bridal style. "Ah!" I cry out in surprise.

"Lead the way Duncan. It's about time we got out of this Netherhole."

Duncan nods and Rythian follows him out of the room. As we exit the science lab where I found Rythian I glance back into the room. The room looks even worse now then when I first entered. Mrs. Burr is nothing but ashes on the floor and I'm pretty sure Professor Hunt is dead too. He lies on the ground in a pool of what I'm assuming is his blood.


	12. 11: Present And Past

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) Welcome to chapter 11! Just as an fyi, I wanted you guys to know that I decided to name this little series of stories I've been writing. from now on I'm calling it the 'Truth Series'.**

* * *

><p><strong>derp123123: Well I got three chapters up within a week. I had hoped to do more but oh well. :P It's okay that you didn't review chapter nine. I just find it awesome that you try to review ever chapter. It gives me something to look forward to when I update. :) And I'm glad you liked the chapters and thank you for the smiley faces. *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins* Oh and I almost forget! There's some really good yogscast fanfiction on if you want to look there. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

**Soro's POV**

I sit on an old tree stump in a small clearing the middle of a forest. We are a good five or so chunks away from the E-S-C headquarters. Duncan, Rythian, Seto, the dwarf, the elf, and the two minecraftians that we met in the control room are here with me. My back is turned to them but I listen in on their conversations.

"What happened back there?" I hear Duncan ask.

"Nothing," Rythian replies.

"That's a load of bollox and you know it." Duncan's voice grows louder.

"Nothing happened," Rythian replied again, his voice remains calm.

"Bullshit!" Duncan shouts. "Look at him!" I don't know for sure who Duncan is referring to but I think it's me."Something happened in that room before I got there and it fucked him up!"

"He's fine." Rythian denies Duncan's claim.

"Open your eyes Rythian! He's in shock! You had to carry him here because he could barely stand! He can't speak a full sentence without stuttering! Nether! He can't even comprehend what we're saying and give a proper answer to the simplest of questions!"

Seto sits down beside me on the log.

"You okay?" I know he wants to ask the same thing Duncan is demanding from Rythian but Seto's using a calmer approach than the blonde. Instead of worrying about getting a legit answer he prioritizes the health and wellbeing of his friends.. and brothers.

"No," I mumble and hug my knees to my chest with my feet on the edge of the log.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I did something bad."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"...I don't know."

"Why don't you?"

"I wasn't thinking when I did it. I wasn't aware of what I was doing 'til I had already done it. I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

"What happened, Soro?" He placed his hand gently on my back.

I feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks and I bury my face in my knees. "...I killed her..."

"What!?" His hand retreats in surprise and possible fear. I should've known he would react like this. I feel like crying harder but his hand is back before I get the chance to. "What happened, Soro? Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted her to stop hurting Rythian."

"Who was it?"

"Mrs. Burr."

"Soro, it's okay. She was a bitch and she probably deserved it anyway."

"It doesn't matter if she deserved it or not! I _killed_ her!" I shout, jumping to my feet, and standing in front of him. My body is tense as if I'm about to fight someone. But then my body relaxes like I just lost all of my energy. "Now I'm just like _him_," I whisper. Everyone's attention is drawn to us by my previous outburst. They stare at us as they anticipate what's going to be said next.

"Just like who?" Unlike me, Seto remains calm.

"The man that murdered my father."

"What!? Soro, your dad was murdered!?"

"Way back before I met you. Back when I lived in the Nether with my dad. There was a man who wanted the two of us dead. My dad died protecting me. He was stabbed from behind using a diamond sword." The tears are streaming down my face harder than before. I wipe them away but there's no point. I can't stop crying. I try to calm myself down but it only makes it worse.

Seto stands and hugs me. I sob into his chest as he rubs my back soothingly. "You're nothing like that man, Soro. There's a difference between doing something intentionally and doing something by accident. What happened isn't your fault. Not the death of your father or the death of Mrs. Burr."

I must have cried myself to sleep because a woke up a few hours later. I'm laying on the ground next to Seto. Everyone is sitting around a fire. Their attention is drawn towards me when I sit up.

"You alright?" Rythian asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Good."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I was supposed to help you but I stopped halfway through."

"You did the best you could under the circumstances."

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me."

I smile. Well at least I helped him a little bit even if I was a bit of a problem at the end.

"Pardon me, but I don't think that we've properly met." The voice comes from an older black haired teen wearing a black and red spaceman suit. He must be one of the people we found in the control room. "I'm Xephos but my friends call me Lewis."

"I'm Simon," the dwarf announces loudly.

"I'm Inthelittlewood also known as Martyn," the elf introduces himself like he's done it a thousand times before.

Last to introduce themselves (before me) is a boy dressed in jeans and a black hoodie. "I'm Toby."

"My names Soro," I reply with a kind smile.

"How old are you, Soro?" Lewis asks.

"I'm..." I think for a moment. "Actually, I'm not sure. Seto, how long were Ryth and I in that place?"

"Duncan and I have been trying to get you guys back for two years," he replies solemnly.

"Notch damn! Two years!?" Rythian mutters. .

"Then I'm nine physically and thirteen mentally." I tell Lewis.

"What!? How the Nether does that work!?" Simon struggles to wrap his hand around the concept that I'm two different ages.

"I am only part human. My mind and mental capabilities age faster and than my body.

"What exactly are you?"

"I'm a witherborn."

"What's a witherborn?" Rythian questions.

"A witherborn is someone born with the blood of a wither but is not a full-breed. I'm half wither, part human, and part something else."

"What's a wither?" Simon chimes in again.

"A wither is a neutral mob that lives in the Nether. It draws its magic power from both the Nether and the Aether. My dad was a full breed wither, but since his death, I am the last of my kind. Unless I have some family I didn't know about."

"What can you do?" Martyn asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a forest elf. I'm strongest when surrounded by plants, specifically saplings, and weakest when I'm underground. During the winter and in snowy biomes, I turn into a frost elf."

"I'm strongest in warm places. I'm immune to fire and extreme heat. I'm weakest in cold places. I get sick and my magic becomes hard to use and control. Withers have two forms, one human and one mob."

"What's your mob form?" Toby joins the conversation. I stand up and step away from the group to give myself some room. I close my eyes and let the familiar feeling of transformation wash over me. I know from watching my dad do the same thing that everyone else is blinded by a bright white light. So I'm not surprised to see them shielding their eyes when I open mine. "Woah," Toby utters in awe. "That's awesome."

My once caucasian skin is now black with a few grayish-white markings. I no longer look human. Instead I have a skeleton like body but no legs. I just have this sort of tail-like thing and float about half a block above the ground so I don't have to worry about walking. Connected to the top of my body are three skeleton like heads with pure white eyes. Although my appearance has completely changed, I don't feel any different. My senses all remain the same, even my sense of sight and touch.

"That's kinda cool but also kinda intimidating." Martyn laughs awkwardly.

"You are amazing." Lewis says in awe of my monstrous form.

I morph back into my human from, white light shining in everyone's eyes again. I hear a few gasps once I'm back to what other minecraftians would probably consider to be 'normal'. I look at my hands. They're pale. The spell I use to alter my appearance isn't cast. I'm just my usual albino self.

"What the Nether!?" Simon exclaims.

I sigh. I'm getting tired of explaining the same things a million times. "As I told Seto earlier, there's a man that wants my father and I dead. Obviously, I am not dead. So, I thought it would be safer for me and everyone I know or meet if I changed the way I look. This is my real appearance and my appearance before is what I disguise myself as."

"When your in your mob form your eyes look like Herobrine's," Toby comments offhandedly.

"Who's Herobrine?" I ask. The others turn to me, clearly surprised by my question.

"You don't know who Herobrine is!" Lewis exclaims. "Everyone knows who he is!"

"Well I don't." I declare.

"Herobrine's a myth," Seto explains. "He's a story made up to scare kids."

"What's the story?"

"No one knows the real story behind Herobrine. The most people have heard of him is a scary story told to little kids to make them behave. Kind of like the boogeyman hiding under your bed type of thing. Parents would tell their children that if they didn't behave Herobrine would take them away. Of course that can't really happen because like I said, Herobrine's a myth. He's not real."

"Yes, he is." Rythin jumps in. "I saw him in that place."

"You were probably just hallucinating." Duncan suggests.

"What does Herobrine look like?" If Rythian saw him there, I might have seen him too.

"He wears a teal shirt and jeans. He has glowing, pure white eyes and a sadistic smile."

"You don't know that. There's no proof that he actually exists." Duncan insists.

"I think he's real."

"What!?" Duncan turns on me.

"I saw him there too. Professor Hunt was showing him around the facility a while ago. I remember because they said some things that pissed me off."

"Soro!" Seto scolds me for my inappropriate language.

"Well, it's the truth." I cross my arms stubbornly.

"That doesn't matter right now. We all need to calm down." He's speaks like he's talking to everyone but in reality he's just talking to me and Duncan. We are starting to get riled up.

"You friend is right. If you keep arguing you might miss something important." A taunting voice calls from the edge of the forest. I recognize the voice as the one I believe to be Herobrine's. Everyone quickly stands and gets into defensive stances. Although it seems Simon, Martyn, Rythian, and I are surround by are friends. I think they're worried that we might be taken from them again.

"Who the Nether are you?" Simon calls out.

"I think you already know that." The man steps out of the forest and into the clearing. My thought is right. The man standing before us is the mythical Herobrine.

"What do you want!?" Rythian growls.

"Nothing that concerns you enderborn," Herobrine replies and then he charges. Within a second all of my friends, Lewis and the other included, are on the ground. Herobrines stands in front of me. HE stares down at me menacingly. "You've been causing me a lot of trouble," He growls. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He spawns a diamond sword out of nowhere. My mind is fogged over with fear. The only thing I can do is back away in terror. Herobrine aims to strike me. I scramble back faster and he only manages in hitting my cheek. He cut the same spot where Mrs. Burr's nail had left a barely noticeable scar. Shocked by what happened, I bring my hand up to my new injury. I feel something wet on my fingertips. I bring my hand in front of my face and stared at it. Blood is smeared across my fingers. Realization dawns on me. This man. This evil man in front of me. He wants me dead. Dead like my father. My father that he murdered right in front of me four years ago. I clench my fists at my side.

"Why did you do it?"

Herobrine laughs. "I do a lot of things boy."

"Why did you kill him?"

He laughs again. "I kill a lot of people boy."

"Why did you kill my father?"

This laugh sounds more saddistic than before. "He was in my way."

"You bastard!" I assault him with a punch and the strongest attack magic I can use.

Herobrine lets my attack hit him. I punch him square in the chest but it doesn't affect him. He chuckles darkly. "Foolish boy. Fire doesn't hurt me." He grabs my shoulder tight while casting his own blue fire magic spell. I scream in pain as the fire burns me. That impossible. I'm supposed to be immune. Then why does it hurt me so much? Herobrine throws me to the ground. "You're weak," He growls and pins me to the forest floor by placing his foot on my chest. I gasp as my lungs are crushed beneath his weight.

"Get off of him," Rythian shouts and tackles him. all my friends are back and their feet and standing around me protectively. Seto offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up to stand beside him.

"Thank you," I mumble gratefully. He smiles at me before turning to Herobrine with a serious look on his face.

Realizing he is outnumbered, Herobrine retreats but not without a lingering threat. "One day, boy, I will have your head." Then just as soon as he appeared he is gone.


	13. 12: Enderborn

**A/N: So school's out for the summer. I just took my last Regents exam/state test on Tuesday. So I should have more time to write but there's no promises because my summer will still be quite busy. I have a few graduation parties to go to; I'm going to Disney in Florida near the end of July; some family from across the country will be visiting for the first week of August(I live on the east coast of the US, they live on the west coast); I have summer assignments for my AP classes; And I'm going to try to find a job. So yeah my summer is going to be hectic but I will try my very best to update as often as I can :)**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>derp123123: Sorry! I didn't notice that it was erased! It's wattpad . com (just without the spaces). I have read a lot of good yogscast fanfiction there. One of my favorites is a yogscastteam crafted fanfic called 'The King's Sister' by RainWritezStoriez. (You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It's just a recommendation.) *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins made from your generous donation of muffin supplies***

* * *

><p><strong>Soro's POV <strong>

After Herobrine left we decided to find a new place to rest. We traversed the forest for a few hours until we came across a small pond.

I stand at the edge of the pond staring down into the pool of water. Through my reflection I see the injuries Herobrine left me with. My clothes and part of my face are covered in blood. I look so tattered and beaten that I almost don't recognize myself. My wounds stopped bleeding a long time ago but I haven't had the chance to properly treat them. My left shoulder is badly damaged and will definitely leave a huge scar. This mark will haunt me forever. Not because I'm scared of Herobrine or because he scarred me. It's Because of how he scarred me. When Herobrine grabbed me he used fire magic against me. I should have been immune but his fire burned me. There's something different about his fire. His fire is blue and cold. It felt like my arm was freezing and burning simultaneously. It was the weirdest and most terrifying feeling ever. The cut across my cheek isn't fatal and nothing important is damaged. However it seems like it bled out forever. Even now small amounts of fresh blood are pooling on the edge of the cut.

I stare into the pond for a while longer. Thoughts race through my head. My mind replaying everything that has happened in the last two years over and over again. I wish that I could forget it all but I know that'll never happen. It can't happen. I'll always remember because that's how my mind works. Once I've seen, read, or heard something I can never forget it. It's times like these that make me wish I don't have a photographic memory. It's times like this that make me wish I could forget everything and start over. Restart from the beginning. Then I wouldn't have to deal with shit like this. My tears mix with the blood on my face turning them a light red. I've been crying a lot lately. But now isn't the time for tears. I can't change the past. So I'm gonna have to deal with it. No more tears. I wipe the few remaining drops from my face. I'm done crying. From now on I'm going to face whatever comes at me straight on. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get where I want to be. And no matter what, there's no more feeling sorry for myself.

"Hey you doing okay?" Lewis suddenly asks me as we travel through a large mountain range.

"Yeah," I reply. "Why?"

"It's already been two weeks yet your wounds have barely even begun to heal. They look like you just got them yesterday."

"I haven't been able to use my magic in so long that my body isn't used to its healing capabilities. That and I'm out of my element."

"How so?" Martyn inquires. "I thought heat was your element."

I laugh. The sun is blazing down on us pretty hard. "Not quite. If we were near a volcano it'd be more my element. But my injuries would heal much faster if we were in the Nether or the Aether."

"Really? Why's that?"

"That's where my magic power originates from."

"Ooooooooooooh. Well, I guess that makes sense."

I shrug and continue walking.

"What's an enderborn?" I hear Lewis ask Rythian.

"I don't know but that's what everyone's been calling me lately." Rythian replies.

"Are you and Seto related?" To everyone else my question may be completely random but to me it makes perfect sense.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Rythian demands. See, I told you it wouldn't make sense to them.

"Are you and Seto blood-related?" I ask again.

"No," Rythian growls reluctantly answering my question.

"An enderborn is similar to a witherborn. Except an enderborn is the child of an endermob, such as an enderman. But just like a witherborn, an enderborn is not a full-breed endermob."

"Great I'm part enderman," Rythian mutters sarcastically. "But what does Seto have to do with this?"

"I wanted to know if Seto is an enderborn or not."

"Why's that so important?"

"Because you're not an ordinary enderborn."

"What the Nether do you mean by that?"

"The most an enderborn with the blood of an enderman can do is teleport. You can do much more than that."

"What's your point?"

"Back at the E-S-C," I continue as if he hadn't interrupted. "I found a room near where we met up with Lewis and Toby. In the room there were several computer screens with various information on the different 'projects' the bastards had going. One of the screens was dedicated to me and another to you. Part of the data they had listed on the screen was the origin of our DNA. Obviously mine said human, wither, and unknown. Rythain your DNA is human and dragon."

"What are you saying?"

"Rythian you aren't just a regular enderborn. You are the enderborn child of the ender dragon."

"W-what?" Rythian stutters in shock before regaining his thoughts. "That's impossible!"

"Think about it Rythian." I stop walking and turn around to face him. Everyone else is forced to stop walking as well because I stand in their way. "Most enderborn can only teleport like an enderman. You can use attack magic just like the ender dragon. An enderman has tough but smooth black skin. You have patches of black scales that look just like the scales of a dragon. Face it Rythian, you are human half ender _dragon_."

"But she took everything from me." Rythian whispers.

"She?" Martyn questions. "The ender dragon is a girl?"

"Yes. She is." Rythian snaps. He pushes past me and continues in a direction that hopefully leads to civilization.


	14. 13: The Yogscast?

**derp123123: You're welcome for the suggestion and thank you for the milkshakes. Are they chocolate? *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs<strong>

**Soro's POV**

We traveled across the land through biome after biome for a month until we found civilization. We came upon a small flourishing town called Border Town. Upon further inspection we found out that the town's name originates from the fact that it is located just inside the borders of Mine Country. This place is weird. It's different than any town I've been to in Tekkit Territories yet it's similar as well. This town truly lives up to its name. It is the crossroads between Tekkit Territories and Mine Country.

That's enough about the town. We have more important things to talk about. My friends and I have been in this town for about three months now. Nothing really major has happened but there are a few details worth noting. I recast my appearance spell just before entering the town. My shoulder and face healed to the point of just being permanent disfigurations of my skin (also known as scars). I did not hide them using my magic. I only believe in changing the color of hair, eyes, and skin and nothing more. I will never hide any scars unless it is by clothing. Speaking of clothing, Rythian has changed his style. He now wears dark brown/maroon pants, a dark gray tank top type of shirt, purple bands around his upper arms, and a black bandana around the lower half of his face. He has effectively covered all of his patches of scales. Although he's not completely hiding that he's enderborn because the back of his shirt is decorated with a pair of purple enderman eyes. Everyone else's outfits have remained the same. Anyway on to other matters, you may be wondering where we've been staying for the past three months. Well upon arriving in town we met a blonde haired teenager named Brice. He just so happened to be living by himself in a large house and graciously offered to let us stay with him. You know, it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that he and Seto are totally crushing on each other. I confronted Seto about it once. He denied but his face was bright red. So it obvious he's got a little crush on Brice.

Speaking off confrontations, I talked to Rythian about what he said when he found out the ender dragon is his mother. Apparently he used to live with the man he thought and actually still thinks is his birth father. They lived in a small town and life was happy for the young Rythian. But then when he was seven the ender dragon attacked the village. Rythian is the sole survivor. Shortly after the attack, Seto's father came across the destroyed town. He saved Rythian's life and took him in. And that's how Rythian and Seto met and became brothers.

So far that's all that has happened in the three months that we've been in Border Town. Right now most of us are gathered in Brice's living room chatting. Everyone's here except for Martyn and Toby, who are somewhere in the forest surrounding Brice's house, and Duncan, Who is in the kitchen experimenting with coffee.

We are all chatting aimlessly when suddenly we hear Duncan scream.

"It's angry!" He shouts. We rush to the kitchen to see what has occurred. Duncan stands in the middle of the room covered head to toe in a brownish liquid. The coffee not only covers Duncan but the rest of the kitchen as well. The steaming liquid appears to be alive as it bubbles on the surface of the counters and floor and everything in between. Duncan laughs. "Oh Notch, I made it angry! Really angry!"

"What the Nether did you do Duncan?" Lewis chuckles at the sight.

"I don't know!" Duncan laughs some more.

"Oh my Notch! It looks absolutely livid!" Simon exclaims.

"Livid coffee?" I question. How the Nether can coffee be livid?

Lewis chuckles again. "Hey Duncan, that should be your nickname."

"What? LividCoffee?"

"Yeah."

Duncan shrugs. He gazes around the coffee covered room. "Sorry 'bout your kitchen, Brice."

"It's fine," Brice replies. "Could you help me clean it up though?"

"Sure, no problem. But I think I got to clean myself first or I'm just going to make it worse."

It took a few hours but both the kitchen and Duncan are finally clean. Cleaning up the kitchen proved to be too much for two people to handle so we all ended up pitching in. Even Martyn and Toby helped after they got back from their adventures in the woods. Now that the room is fixed everyone sits at the dining table enjoying their dinner. Although hastily made the mushroom stew is quite delicious.

"So there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Lewis speaks up from the other end of the table.

"And what's that?" Rythian questions as he leans back in his chair having already finished his meal.

"Simon, Martyn, Toby, and I are part of a group called the Yogscast. We were wondering if the five of you would join us."

"What exactly is the Yogscast?" I ask before gulping down the rest of my soup. I use my arm to wipe my mouth. I know _totally_ sanitary and polite but I really don't care. Besides does anyone really except a 'nine' year old boy to use manners.

"The Yogscast is a group that Simon and I started. Right now there are only about fifteen people in it. We're not together all the time and there are a few small rivalries but even so we'll always have each others backs. Kinda like a family." Lewis explains.

Brice, Seto, Duncan, Rythian, and I think about his offer for a while. Brice is the first to reply. "Thanks for the offer but I've got important work here that I need to concentrate on that and I'm not good with big groups. I've actually kinda been struggling not to be awkward with all of you here."

"Understandable." Lewis accepts Brice's response.

"Sorry but I'm with Brice on this one." Seto also declines Lewis's offer. "I'm not good with big groups of people." Seto fidgets in his seat and doesn't look anyone in the eyes as he speaks which proves his point. "I'm also on a quest to find someone important to me and I don't want to be distracted from it."

"Very well then." Lewis accepts Seto's response as well. "What about you three?" The spaceman addresses Rythian, Duncan, and I.

"It sounds interesting..." Duncan dwells on this thought for a minute. "Sure, I'll join."

Lewis grins. "Welcome to the family."

"This group of yours... it doesn't discriminate against race?" Rythian inquiries.

"No. Anyone from any race or heritage is welcome."

"Then I'll join to."

"Good to have you in the family." Lewis turns to me. "What about you, Soro?"

"I don't know..."

"You can make a decision later if you want more time to think."

"It's not like that. It's just... I..." I sigh deeply and make my final decision. "No. Sorry but I won't be joining you."

"May I ask why?"

"As great as being part of a big family sounds, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"What to you mean?"

"You know what happened a few months ago. Herobrine wants me dead and he probably won't hesitate to cut anyone else down to get to me."

"That doesn't matter. We'll help you out in anyway we can."

I shake my head no. "Sorry but I don't want to get any of you involved any more than you already are. Especially with what I plan on doing in the future."

"What do you plan on doing?" Simon askes confused.

"Something that will most likely make my situation worse than it already is."

"How so?" Martyn inquiries next.

"I'm going to find my mother and avenge my father."

"Soro! Do you have any idea what you're implying!?" Seto stands up quickly knocking his chair over. It clatters to the floor. The room is silent. They're all waiting for what happens next. None of them understand what's going on clearly. Seto is the only one I've told exactly who killed my father and how. I mentioned it once when Herobrine tried to kill me a few months ago but I don't think they were paying attention. I think at that point they were more concerned with the fact that Herobrine is real and he was trying to end my life.

"Of course. I know what I'm saying." I state camly. I look Seto in the eyes with the most determined look I can muster. "I'm going to kill Herobrine."


	15. 14: My Deathbed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

It's been a year since Soro and his friends escaped Professor Hunt's lab. Soro is now ten years old (physically). Seto is fourteen years old. Rythian and Duncan are both fifteen years old. And Brice is fourteen just like Seto.

Rythian and Duncan have left with Lewis, Simon, Martyn, and Toby to meet the rest of the Yogscast. Before they left Lewis made sure that Soro, Seto, and Brice know that if they ever need help they can count on the Yogscast to be there. Rythian and Duncan now live somewhere in Tekkit Territories. Occasionally they visit Soro, Seto, and Brice in Mine Country.

Soro and Seto have been living with Brice but are currently in the process of moving. With Brice's help they are building a house approximately two hundred blocks from the border in Tekkit Territories. The first floor has been built and furnished. The second floor has barely been started. Construction has been slow since snow started falling about a month ago. Normally building in the winter isn't too bad but this is the worst winter Minecraftia has had anywhere in decades. Although minimal work can be done to the second floor, the three boys are doing everything they can to at least make the first floor livable.

At this point in time Soro and Brice are traversing through a snow covered forest towards the half finished house. Seto would be with them but he had to stop at a store in Border Town. His two friends were more than willing to wait for him but Seto insisted they continue on without him.

**Soro's POV**

"I hate winter," I mutter as I trudge through the forest.

"Hate's a strong word," Brice retaliates playfully.

"Okay. I have very strong, very negative feelings for winter."

"Why's that?"

"Since I was born in the Nether my body is more accustomed to the heat rather than the cold. In fact my normal body temperature is higher than other Minecraftian's. And when I'm in colder places my magic becomes harder to use."

"How so?"

"It takes more energy to use my magic and is harder to control."

"Is that why you're not flying right now?"

"Yes. Because we know that if I could fly right now I would." I grin and roll my eyes as Brice laughs.

I'm so engrossed in my discussion with Brice that I'm not paying attention to where I'm walking. Suddenly my feet slide out from beneath me. I land on my butt and slide for a few blocks across the ice of a half frozen lake.

"Are you alright?" Brice calls from the edge of the ice.

"Y-yeah," I call back shakily. I carefully stand up but in the process of doing so, I slip again. My cry of shock is cut off by water filling my mouth. I choke on the cold liquid as I frantically search for the surface of the lake. I can faintly hear Brice calling out to me but his voice is distorted and distant. It's getting harder to move my body and my lungs are screaming for air. My mind is racing trying to find a way out of this mess but I can only come to one conclusion. I'm going to die. I can barely move, my body is slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake, and I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen. There's nothing I can do. I give up, close my eyes, and let myself sink into the dark abyss of the lake that will soon be my deathbed...


	16. 15: Cold

**derp123123: Yay! I love chocolate milkshakes! Pancakes are amazing too! :) *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nada.<strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up suddenly and find myself lying on my back. I quickly roll over onto my side as I harshly cough up water. Once my coughing fit is over I'm left gasping and sputtering for breath as air fills my oxygen deprived lungs. As my breathing evens out I feel two hands gently guide me to a standing position. I'm to out of it to pay attention to who is helping me, I'm just grateful they're doing it. My body shivers violently and I feel as if I'm becoming a popsicle.<p>

"C-cold," I stutter quietly. Normally I'd freak out but I don't protest when I'm lifted off the ground into the arms of my mystery savior. I don't question anything that's happening until I feel the sensation of flying. I glance downwards to see that we are indeed flying above the treetops of a snow covered forest. It's only now that I decide to discover who my mystery savior is. "B-Brice? W-wha..? How..? You... You're flying."

"I'll explain that later. For now we have to focus on getting you to the house." I don't know how long it took but we eventually made it to the half finished house that I will someday call home. Brice sets me down in the living room and lights the nearby fireplace. He then disappears into another room. He reappears a minute later with a pair of soft leather pajamas. "Here change into to these," he orders throwing the clothes at me. I do what he says as he once again disappears from the room. Shortly after I am changed he reappears with some blankets and a pillow. He puts them on the couch. Then he proceeds to push the couch closer to the fireplace. "Sit down. Relax. Try to warm up. I'll dry your clothes and get you something warm to eat." Brice picks up my wet clothes and leaves the room again. I wrap myself in a blanket and sit on the couch. I stare blankly into the fire. I feel so out of it. Everything is hazy. My actions are slow and robotic as if I'm half asleep and can't wake myself up. "Soro!" Brice's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn my head to look at him. "Are you alright?" I nod numbly. Brice sighs and hands me a bowl and spoon. I take them from him. I carefully take a spoonful of the contents of the bowl and eat it. It's mushroom stew. Brice remains seated next to me as I slowly eat the warm stew. Suddenly he places his forearm against my forehead. I stop eating and stare at him confused. I continue staring at him confused even after he has removed his arm. "Earlier you said that your normal body temperature is higher than that of any other Minecraftian's right?"

"Yeah," I reply still confused. "Why?"

"Your temperature right now is the same as that of an average Minecraftian."

"what are you saying?"

"I think you're sick."

"With what?"

"I don't know."

I'm laying on the couch curled up in blankets when Seto finally arrives. He walks into the living room takes one look at me and immediately asks, "What happened?"

"I fell," I reply groggily.

"Fell how? Are you okay?" He asks frantically.

"I slipped on ice and fell into a half frozen lake. Brice pulled me out."

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little cold." I give him what I hope is a reassuring smile.

"I think he's sick." Brice's voice sounds from somewhere behind me. I try to pay attention to the rest of the conversation but I can't focus. I can't focus on anything at all. I can't focus on what I see, hear, say, or even think. My head hurts. I try to tell them but I'm not sure if I succeed before everything goes black.

**Third Person POV**

It's been a couple months since the incident. Soro's appearance spell has been uncast since then. It seems to be that since Soro got sick he hasn't been able to use his magic. Not even subconsciously. Seto and Brice have tried many things to make Soro better but nothing seems to be working. Not even the warmer spring air. However the two young boys have not given up hope just yet. Duncan and Rythian are due to pay them a visit. Maybe, just maybe, they'll have a solution to Soro's illness. Or at least they might know someone that will.

**Soro's POV**

I awaken to the sound of people talking. By the sounds of it they are arguing. I don't know what they're saying but I want them to stop. Their voices are loud but muffled and they're hurting my head. I try to tell them to shut up but it doesn't work. I can't speak loud enough. I reach out trying to grab ahold of something, anything. When I find something I can pick up I throw it in the direction I think the voices are coming from. I hear the object hit something. I think it either hit the wall or the floor. Maybe both. I don't really know. I don't really care. Anyway my action caused the voices to stop. Moments later Rythian is kneeling in front of the couch I am laying on.

"Hey, Soro, everything alright?" He asks gently.

"You're too loud," I whimper and burrow deeper into my nest of blankets.

"Sorry. We'll try to be quieter." He gently brushes my bangs out of my face. "Hey, what do you say about going to visit the Yogscast? Duncan and I think one of them can help you."

"Will you carry me there?" I reply. I don't think I have enough energy to walk anywhere. I can barely make it to the bathroom in one piece.

Rythin chuckles softly. "Yeah, I'll carry you."


	17. 16: Home

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated my story all summer. I tried to make up for it a little by posting as many chapters as I could before school started on September 8****th****. I was able to get three chapters up before then, so I guess that's something. I'm going to try to update my story more regularly but everytime I try it doesn't really work out, so it might not happen. However, I do have a few chapters written in my notebook. It's just a matter of typing and posting them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>derp123123: That's okay, you don't have to read the chapter as soon as I post it. Thank you for the <strong>**lumas from Mario Galaxy and also for the compliment on the chapter. It means a lot to me. *gives 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

><p><strong>Soro's POV<strong>

I wake up with no recollection of where I am or what happened. The last thing I remember is Rythian saying he'll carry me to go visit the Yogscast to see if they could help me. But now I'm laying on the ground in the Nether. The illness I've been suffering for the last few months has died down to a dull headache. And a headache is one thing that I do know how to cure. I sit up slowly and clamber to my feet. The blanket that I didn't even notice was on me falls to the ground.

Not too far from me there is a ledge where this layer of netherrack ends. Beyond that is a giant lava lake. Multiple lava falls lead into the lake from the upper levels of the Nether. I fly over to one of the lava falls and stick my hand in it. I smile at the feeling of the lava gently running across my hand. Without a second thought I fly under the lava fall. I relish the feeling of lava flowing done my body. I stay there for a few moments before emerging from it. I feel strong and refreshed as if I were never sick.

I turn to see where I had once been laying on the netherrack. I see my brothers, Duncan, Lewis, Brice, and a man I don't know standing there. I fly over and join them on the ground.

"Hello Soro," Lewis greets me as I land.

"Hey Lewis!"

"How are you?"

"A lot better than I was."

"That's good. There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Ridgedog." He gestures to the tall man next to him.

"Hi. I'm Soro!" I introduce myself with a smile.

"Are you Sierra and Carter's son?" Ridgedog asks.

The question makes me freeze. "How- How do you know them?"

"Are you?" He reiterates ignoring my question.

"Yes. How do you know them?" I repeat more confident than before.

"Sierra is my little sister."

"You know my mom!? Do you know where she is!? Can I see her!?" I ask somewhat excitedly. I don't want to get my hopes up too much and then have them crushed.

"Sorry kid. I don't know where she is. No one does. She disappeared shortly after you were born." Ridgedog apologizes. "The only one who might know is Carter. You should ask him." He suggests upon seeing my disappointed frown.

"Can't," I reply solemnly.

"Why not?"

"He's dead."

"What since when?"

"He died five years ago."

"How?" Ridgedog demands.

"He was murdered," I reply vaguely.

"By who?" He once again demands an answer.

"Herobrine." I look in a different direction. I don't want to see the look on his face. The thought of how this man could possibly react terrifies me.

Upon turning my head away I notice something in the distance. It's a small building made of netherbrick. I've seen it somewhere before. I fly towards it.

"Soro?" I hear Seto call out but I ignore him and keep flying. I land next to the small structure. I recognize it immediately. I stand there staring at it.

"What is it, Soro?" Seto asks once he and the others catch up to me.

"It's my old house." I whisper. "I used to live here with my father." I walk up to it and run my hand across the familiar wooden door. The events of the day my father died replay in my head. I decide to follow the path that I took that day. I walk away from the house. I walk until I find something I almost hoped I wouldn't find.

"Soro?" Seto places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Will you help me bury him?" I know everyone is confused by my question but I don't want to elaborate. They can figure it out on their own. And they do.

Ridgedog tentatively approaches the black fabric covered object I'm staring at. He crouches down and carefully rolls it over revealing a skeleton. The skeleton is partially covered by black pants, a black shirt, and a black cloak identical to mine. The shirt and cloak have large rips in them. The rip on the front of the shirt is surround by a dark maroon stain.

"What happened to you Carter?" Ridgedog asks in shock. I don't think he believed what I told him until now.

"Soro, is that your dad?" Duncan asks.

"Yes," I manage to choke out through tears.

***(A few hours later)***

With everyone's help my father is buried next to our house. His grave is marked by a wooden cross with his cloak wrapped around it.

Standing in front of my father's grave I once again vow to avenge him. Held tightly in my hand is an amethyst crystal necklace that my father gave me when I was little. The day my father died we left the house in such a rush that I forgot it in my room. I remember just a few days prior we were talking about the crystal. He said it's the same shade of amethyst that my mother's eye are. My mother...

"What am I?"


	18. 17: The Real Story

**derp123123: You've been reading my story for that long!? XD That's awesome! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :) Oh and thank you for the cans of laughter, I've been needing them lately. *gives 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 muffins***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing<strong>

**Soro's POV**

"What am I?" I ask suddenly.

"You really don't know?" Ridgedog questions me.

"No. My father never told me exactly who I am."

"Your part wither, part human, and part god."

"I'm what!?" I spin around to face him.

"Sierra and I are demigods. We are half human, half god. Our father is Notch."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on a minute! You're telling me that I'm half wither, a quarter human, and a quarter _god_?" Ridgedog nods. "You're my uncle." Another nod. "And Notch is my _grandfather_." A third nod. "That's a lot to take in." I turn back to looking at my father's grave and let the new information sink in. My father didn't tell me any of this. I'm the _grandson_ of _Notch_. My _mother_ is _missing_. My mom is missing... I wonder... Does... Does Herobrine have something to do with her disappearance? Did he kidnap her? Is she even still alive? Only one way to find out. "Who is Herobrine?"

"He's Notch's twin brother. Which makes him your great uncle."

"Then why'd he kill my father?" I don't like the thought of the evil bastard being related to him but I'm not surprised. There's not much that can surprise you after finding out you're part god.

"I've got time." I face him again but this time with a much more serious expression.

Ridgedog sighs. "Let's go back to the overworld first."

"Alright," I agree.

Ridgedog snaps his fingers and suddenly we are no longer in the Nether. Instead we are standing in the middle of the Yogscast's 'town'. Ridge turns to Lewis. "Get everyone from the Yogscast."

Lewis does as he says. By the time everyone is gathered it is getting dark out. So, a campfire is made near one of the houses that is _not _made out of wood. We make sure the surrounding area is well lit and then sit in a circle-ish formation around the fire. There's a total of eighteen minecraftians here. There's me, Seto, Rythin, Duncan, Brice, Lewis, Simon, Martyn, Toby, and Ridgedog. Then there's everyone I just met: Sips, Sjin, Sparkles, Parvis, Turps, Zoey, Minty, and Hannah.

Ridgedog is the only one who is standing. He stands by the fire. When he speaks he addresses all of us. "Everyone has heard the legends of Herobrine, correct? Some of those legends are true. Some of them are false. But all of them are based on real events. I'm here to tell you the real story, the truth behind the man known as Herobrine. I advise you all to keep in mind that the only reason I'm telling you any of this is because Soro deserves to know." His gaze travels over everyone until it lands on me. I nod for him to continue. "There's something that you must understand _now. _Herobrine wasn't always the way he is now. In fact he was originally _two _very different people. Everyone got that?" There are several nods and yes's but Ridge is only looking at me. I digest the information for a moment before nodding. "The story starts many, _many, _centuries ago when a group of triplets were born. The three boys possessed immense power and eventually became known as gods. These triplets are Hero, Notch, and Brine. They each control or rather controlled a different part of the world but together they protected all of Minecraftia. Things were peaceful in the world or so everyone thought. No one knew that one of the gods was slowly being corrupted by his power until it was too late . Brine had lost all of his compassion; all of his humanity; all of his sanity. Brine was out of control and no one could stop him. Not even Notch and Hero. Though they tried their best they were no match for Brine. A war broke out amongst the gods and the grand prize was control of the world. Six centuries ago Notch and Hero won the war and Brine disappeared. Many people who have heard Brine's story think that Notch and Hero killed him. They think that now it's just Hero's turn to lose it and then Notch's after that . They are wrong. Brine isn't dead. Notch and Hero couldn't kill him. He's too powerful. So they found an alternative. Hero used a special type of magic that only he possesses and sealed Brine within himself. Since then, Hero has had to keep his emotions in check because if he lost control Brine could overtake him. And that brings us to where we are now. about a hundred years ago something happened to Hero's lover. She and their son were attacked by a group of mortals. The buy survived the attack but his mother wasn't as fortunate. She was killed. When Hero found out about what happened he was pissed. He was upset that he couldn't protect them and wanted revenge on the ones that attacked them. That's when Brine overtook Hero's body. Since then Brine has been controlling Hero's every move. Thus the legend of Herobrine was born."

"Is there a way to help him?" I ask.

"What!?" Ridge questions my motives.

"Well obviously all the shit that went down isn't Hero's fault. Is there a way to save him and stop Brine?"

"Yes. Yes, there is." Ridgedog sighs. "But no one has been able to do it."

"What is it?"

"There's a sword hidden in the Nether called Wit's End. One must use the sword and cast an ancient spell. However, there's a catch, only one race of minecraftians has access to them. But it actually runs even deeper than that, only specific individuals within that race can actually wield the sword. In the past century many have tried to use the sword but all have filed."

"What race is it?" Lewis asks. "What race can wield the sword?"

"Only a wither can use the sword." Almost everyone turns to me.

I shrug. "I don't know anything about it."

"What's so great about this sword that only a wither can use it?" Sips demands.

"It has to do with the legend- well it's more of legacy." Ridge cuts himself off. "The Legacy of the Wither..."


	19. 18: Legacy Of The Wither

**derp123123: Yes! The plot thickens even more! XD I'm glad that you like my stories! It means a lot to me. :) And I know what you mean about school being aggravating. I'm a senior and I still have to deal with the same old drama. XP And thank you for all the books! I love to read. Although it always seems that I have barely read any of the books I own. :P *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 muffins***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing except my OCs.<strong>

**Soro's POV**

"The Legacy of the Wither-"

"King Ashe!" I shout in glee.

"So you've heard of it?" Ridgedog asks.

"Yes. My father used to tell me stories relating to it. Although I don't know as much about the Legacy as I do the stories of King Ashe Whitefire."

"What do you know about the Legacy?"

"I know that it began after the death of King Ashe."

"Hey! Slow down for a minute! Who the Nether is this Ashe guy!?" Sips exclaims.

"King Ashe is one of the greatest withers that ever lived." I reply.

"What makes him so great!?"

"He united all the withers. He turned our original disordered mess into a real community. He wasn't really a king, that's just what people called him."

"Then how did he die? Old age?"

"No. He was attacked and killed by a masked man. No one knows the killer's identity."

"Oh. What's this Legacy thing than?"

"I've been waiting to explain that for the last ten minutes." Ridgedog states rather sharply.

"Sorry." Sips laughs.

Ridgedog rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he mutters. Then he addresses me. "What you said is true. The Legacy was born after Ashe's death. Do you remember the sword I mentioned earlier?"

"Wit's End." I answer.

"The original owner of Wit's End is Ashe. Ashe forged the sword himself with the help of Notch. It is believed that before he died Ashe infused his magic power with the sword. Thus making it one of the strongest weapons in the world. Because the sword is infused with Ashe's powers it is believed that only one of his descendants can use the sword."

"Then why doesn't someone find his descendants? Wouldn't that be easier than random people trying to use the sword?" Zoey asks.

"Ashe only had one child. A boy by the name of Carson. He was fifteen when Ashe died."

"So, someone must know where he is or if he has kids of his own." Sjin suggests.

"No. Not even Notch knows where he is. Or even if he's alive. Carson disappeared after his father's death. "

"So the only way someone will know if they're one of the descendants of Ashe is if they try to use the sword." Hannah concludes.

"Correct," Ridge agrees.

"Is there any other way to know?" Lewis asks. "Surely there must be more than one way to know if someone is a descendant or not."

"Actually there is. Although it is not a surefire way to know. Ashe gave his son a purple, magic enhanced crystal made from the same thing as Wit's End. It is possible that whoever has the crystal is a descendant. However it is also possible that they could have stolen it from a real descendant."

I slide my hand into my pocket. I tightly grip the _purple crystal _that my father gave me. Was my father a descendant? Or did he steal it from one? NO! I shake my head in an attempt to rid myself of these thoughts. He may not be a descendant but he definitely didn't _steal _it_. _

The conversation goes on for a while longer but I tune out most of it. The questions the others ask and the answers Ridge gives end up being redundant.

It's almost dawn by the time Ridgedog ends the 'meeting'. Everyone is tired, so they all go to their houses to sleep. Brice, Seto, and I are staying with Rythian. The only ones left outside are Ridge and I. "Hey, Ridge, can I ask you something?"

"Sorry kid, but I got stuff to do in the Aether. I'll be back later. You can me then. Until then you should try and get some sleep." I don't have a chance to respond before he disappears.

I try to do what he said but I can't fall asleep. So, after leaving a note for Seto and the others, I head to my old home in the Nether. Once there I wander around inside. I walk through each room recalling the pleasant memories of the time I spent. I remember every moment I spent with my father. I remember the deepness of his voice, the sound of his laughter, and the way he always smiled. I miss him. I wish I could have saved him.

I stop wandering when I reach my room. It's just the way I left it. Although, now there is a layer of dust covering everything. My toys are scattered across the floor. My sheets are blankets are a tangled mess on my bed. A book lays precariously next to a lamp on my nightstand. I sit on the edge of my disheveled bed. I grab the book off my nightstand and run my hand over the cover. My actions reveal the book's title, 'Tales of Ashe'. It's the book my father used to read to me before I went to bed. I open the book and flip to the 'table of contents'. I read through all the chapter titles. None of them catch my eye, except the last one. It has a simple name with an intricate meaning: The Legacy. I turn to the page it's on and find a surprise waiting for me. A few sheets of paper are folded and wedged between the pages where the chapter starts. I carefully remove the papers. I set the book on my bed before unfolding the papers. It's a handwritten letter. I recognize the handwriting as my father's. The letter reads:

'To My Son,

I hope that by the time you find this I have already told you what is written here. If I haven't told you please wait for me to do so. If I can't tell you-'

"Soro!" My reading is interrupted by Seto's calling. "You here?" I don't reply. I sit on the bed silently waiting for him to find me. I can hear multiple footsteps echoing through the house. He's not here alone. Finally, Seto gets to my room. Rythian, Duncan, Brice, Lewis, and Ridgedog follow him. "There you are." Seto smiles. Again, I don't reply. I continue to sit on my bed unmoving. "You alright?" I don't speak but I do nod my head 'yes' indicating that I'm fine.

"You wanted to ask me something." Ridge demands more than states.

"I did but I think I'm to find the answer myself." I reply.

"How?" Seto asks.

"I found this book." I indicate to the book next to me on my bed. "My father used to read it to me all the time. It's about King Ashe. There's a chapter called 'The Legacy'. At the start of the chapter I found a letter written by my father. I believe it contains the answers I'm seeking."

"You haven't read it yet?" Duncan asks the obvious question.

"I started to but you guys interrupted me." I state bitterly.

"Sorry!" Seto apologizes immediately as if he's committed some heinous crime.

"It's fine." I mutter.

"Well now you can read it out loud!" Duncan suggests cheerily.

I glare at him making it clear how unhappy I am with his idea. Reading it aloud was not my original attention. The letter is meant for _me _not for _them. _No one objects to Duncan's suggestion. So, instead of trying to barge my way past them and out the door, I take _my _letter and _my _book and teleport away from them. I teleport to the Yogscast 'town'. Once there I run into a girl. I think her name is Zoey.

"Hi!" She greets happily.

"Hello," I reply less enthusiastically.

"You're Soro, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Zoey." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you."

"Is everything alright? You seem kinda down."

"I don't know." I reply sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I found this letter from my dad. He passed away sometime ago. This letter holds everything he wanted to tell me. I wanted to read it on my own. But when I told my friends about it they all wanted me to read it aloud. Is it selfish to not want to read it to them?"

"No. I don't think its selfish. The letter is written to you not to them."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"If you want you can stay in one of my mushrooms while you read it and I'll make sure no one bugs you."

"Really, you'd do that for me?"

"Yup!" She smiles brightly.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." Zoey leads me to her mushrooms and shows me around. I settle down in one of her mushrooms and begin to read the letter as she goes about her business.

'To My Son,

I hope that by the time you find this I have already told you what is written here. If I haven't told you please wait for me to do so. If I can't tell you for one reason or another please wait until your tenth birthday to read this.

My Son, you will probably many people who know me. Most of them will know me by my alias, Carter. A select few, among them your mother, will know me by my real name, Carson. Carson Whitefire. I am the son of Ashe and therefore you are the grandson of Ashe. I believe that you will be the one to fulfill the Legacy. I believe you will the one to hold Wit's End and restore peace to the land. I truly believe that this is your destiny.

But before that happens, there are many things I must tell you, My Son. Many things about myself. Many things about Ashe. Many things about your mother. Many things only I can tell you. So, I'll start from the beginning of the end.

In the book, 'Tales of Ashe', there are stories of my father's death and of the Legacy. These stories are not one hundred percent true. They are the stories the public knows. I know the real stories behind what happened.

The book tells of an unidentifiable masked man that killed my father. The book is wrong. I know who killed my father. I also know why and how my father was killed.

My father, Ashe, had a sister, Ashlynn. Many, many years ago Ashlynn fell in love with the god called Hero. Together they had a son, Jordan. They were happy until one day tragedy struck. Ashlynn, Jordan, myself, and my father were in the Overworld. Jordan and I had never been to the Overworld before then. We were excited and wanted to explore everything. At one point we were exploring a forest and found an abandoned house. When we look inside we found it wasn't as abandoned as we thought. A group of thugs lived inside and once they spotted us they attacked. One of them tried to stab Jordan with a knife but the thug was stopped by Ashlynn. She used herself as a shield. She was gravely injured. Together we made it out of danger and to our home in the Nether. There my father did everything he could, but he was unable to save Ashlynn's life. When Hero learned of her passing he reacted the way you'd expect anyone to. He was upset and confused and maybe even the slightest bit angry. In his moment of weakness, Brine, an evil spirit sealed within Hero, took over the god's body. The first thing Brine used Hero to do was kill my father. My father used the last of his strength to teleport himself, Jordan, and I away from the one now known as Herobrine. Before my father passed he sealed his magic power inside his sword, Wit's End. He then told Jordan and I a legend he heard from Notch. After my father's death this legend became the Legacy. The Legacy of the Wither.

'Darkness follows  
>The death of the king.<br>The world reaches it's Wit's End,  
>Yet hope still lives.<br>A hero born of light,  
>A child of Ashe.<br>With ivory hair,  
>With lavender eyes,<br>With anemic skin,  
>Faith reignites<br>And balance reforms.'

The only people who know or knew of this legend are myself, Ashe, Notch, Hero, Brine, and your mother. And now you, My Son, and whomever you choose to tell.

My Son, before this letter comes to a close I must tell you some grave news. I'm sorry, My Son, but I don't know where your mother is. Many people may know that she disappeared but they don't know how. They don't know because I asked your grandfather, Notch, to keep it between him and I. So I ask that you do the same and keep it between you, me, and Notch.

Shortly after you were born Herobrine learned of your birth. And in doing so learned of your appearance. Since you look exactly like the minecraftian written of in the legend, Herobrine believes that you will one day end his reign of terror. In order to stop this from happening he attempted to end your life far too early after it had just started. Your mother and I made a plan to keep you safe. We wanted so desperately to keep Herobrine from finding you. Do you remember our house in the Nether? I lived there for a few years after Ashe's death. No one knows/knew of it's location except for me. So we decided to live there. However, on the day that we moved Herobrine made another attempt to take your life. Your mother stayed behind to distract Herobrine, while I took you to the house in the Nether. I stayed with you the Nether for a few days. Then I asked your uncle, Ridgedog, to take care of you before going to find your mother. When I couldn't find her I spoke to her father, Notch. He didn,t know where she was either. We think that Herobrine may have kidnapped her. To be completely honest with you, My Son, we don't know if your mother is dead or alive. Although, I believe with all my heart that she is live somewhere. It's just a matter of finding her.

My Son, I have told you all I know. I have told you everything that you need to know. There is only one last thing that I want you to know. It's about this whole Legacy thing. If you don't want to do anything about it, you don't have to. I am not going to force you to. And if anyone else tries to, don't listen to them. What you choose to do in your life is your decision and no one else's. Always remember that My Son.

~Your father, Carson Whitefire

P.S. I love you, My Son. Forever and always. No matter what you do or who you become, remember that I will always love you.

P.P.S. If you choose to follow the Legacy, there is a spell book in my room. It contains all you need to know about Wit's End and the magic that goes with it.'


	20. 19: Connecting The Dots

**derp123123: You may very well be the only one who reads this anymore. The number of views per chapter has decreased a lot since I first started writing this. I can't blame people for not reading it thou. I suck at updating. Although I've trying to get better at that. Even if you are my only reader I will still continue to update this just for you. :) *give 99999999999999999999999999 bazillion muffins***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soro's POV<strong>

I stare at the letter in my hands. A mix of emotions boil inside me. I don't know what to think. I might be an orphan. I might not. My mother might me alive. She might not. I might be part of the Legacy. I might not. I might save the world. Then again, I might not.

I want to talk to my brothers, Seto and Rythian. I don't care that they're not my biological siblings. Right now they're the closest thing I have to family. I want to talk to them. I _need_ to talk to them. And them alone.

I navigate my way through Zoey's mushrooms trying to make my way out. Upon finding an exit I spot Zoey talking to Rythian, Seto, Duncan, Brice, Lewis, and Ridgedog.

"Hey, Zo! Do you know where Soro is?" Rythian asks.

"Yes," Zoey replies.

"Can you take us to him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Duncan asks almost whining.

"I told him I wouldn't let anyone bother him while he reads his dad's letter."

"But that's not fair," Duncan protests.

"Yes it is! The letter was written to him, not you." Zoey continues to defend me.

"But-"

"She's right, Duncan," Seto cuts the older teen off. "It's Soro's letter. He gets to choose who knows what's written in it."

"It's still not fair! My father died before he could do anything like that for me!"

"How do you know?"

"Because, unlike Soro's, my father never planned on dying."

No one _plans _on dying, Duncan," Rythian berates. "Yet, it still happens to everyone."

"You would know about that wouldn't you!" Duncan's protests turned to anger. "After all, it's your fault he's dead!"

"What are you talking about!?" Rythian demands.

"I know he could be a bit of an ass but you didn't have to kill him!" Duncan shouts.

"Hunt is your _father?"_

_"_Yes! He is! And you killed him!"

"He tried to kill me first!" Rythian retaliates. "Do you have any idea what he was doing in that lab!? Do you have any idea what he did to me!? What he did to Soro!?"

No! I don't want to hear anymore of this! I turn and run back into Zoey's maze of mushrooms. I find a place to collapse on the ground. I need a minute to calm down and just think clearly. I need to figure out what to do. Should I confront Duncan about what I heard? No, it's none of my business; just like my letter is none of his. I'll pretend I didn't hear anything. I'll act like nothing happened. I clamber back to my feet and return to where I saw everyone. I ignore everything they're saying and everything they're doing. I'm going to focus on the reason I came here: to talk to Rythian and Seto. "Rythian! Seto!" I call out. "I need to talk to you two." I run over to them. "And you as well, Ridge." Ridge nods and snaps his fingers. Ridge, Rythian, Seto, and I are teleported away from everyone else. We are now in the middle of a forest. Then curiosity gets the best of me. Without thinking, I blurt out, "Why do you snap everytime you teleport?"

"It helps me focus my magic," Ridge replies. "How did you teleport earlier?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just wanted to get out of the room."

"I'm sorry, Soro." Seto apologizes.

"What for?"

"Duncan suggested for you to do something that you didn't want to and I didn't stick up for you."

"It's fine, Seto."

"Where are we, Ridge?" Rythian asks.

"Don't worry. We're only a few hundred blocks from where we were. I can teleport us back when we're done."

"Why did we have to leave in the first place?"

Ridge turns to me to answer his question. "I thought you'd want someplace more private to talk."

"Yes, thank you." I smile gratefully.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Seto asks.

"This." I pull the letter from my pocket. I unfold it and remove the page that talks about my mother. As my father wished, I won't tell them what happened to her. I hand the rest of my letter to Seto.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want the three of you to read it."

I patiently wait for them to read it. Ridge is the last one to finish. "Damn," he mutters. "And to think I didn't know any of this." He gives the letter back to me. "Who else knows that Carter is really Carson Whitefire?"

"My mother and Notch. Herobrine may also know. There might be more but that's all I know of."

"Are you planning on following through with the Legacy?"

I don't know. Maybe when I'm older and stronger. If I do go through with it, will you all be there to help me?"

"Of course!" Seto replies immediately.

Rythian nods 'yes'.

"I'll do what I can," Ridge answers. "But I can't really promise anything. As the son of Notch and the prince of the Aether, I have certain responsibilities to uphold. I'm not allowed to interfere too much with what happens on the Overworld."

"I understand. Thank you."

"No problem, kid."

I turn to Rythian and eto. "Thank you two as well."

Rythian shakes his head. "Don't."

"That's what brothers are for." Seto smiles.

"Hey kid, how old are you?" Ridge interrupts our brotherly moment.

"Physically: eleven. Mentally: sixteen and a half."

"Since when!?" Seto demands.

"What do you mean?"

"We always find out your age one way or another but you've never told us your birthday. So, when did you turn eleven?"

I grin sheepishly. "Um... Today?"

"Is that a question?" Ridge laughs.

"No." I reply stubbornly.

"Well, it sure sounded like one."

"Oh, shut up!"

Ridge keeps laughing.

After approximately an hour of them questioning on why I never told them my birthday, we finally get back on topic. That topic being my dad's letter.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" Ridge asks.

"Most of them," I reply.

"I might have the rest."

"The crystal made of the same stuff as Wit's end. What does it do?"

"Ashe made it so that only his descendants can use it. It enhances one's magic power making it more powerful but it also helps one control their magic. There's no point in searching for it. The last person to have it was Carson. It could be anywhere now."

"I don't need to search for it. I already have it."

"What? How?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Then why didn't you have it on you before? It could have prevented you from getting sick."

"On the day my father died, we had run from the house. I accidentally left the crystal on my bed. When we were in the Nether the other day I grabbed it before we came back to 'town'."

"Do you have it with you now?"

"Yes." I show him the purple crystal attached to a chain necklace. "My father said it's the same color as my mother's eyes."

"He's right." Ridge, as well as Rythian and Seto, stare at the crystal in awe. Once they're done staring I put it on, tucking the crystal under my dark cloak. "Is there anything else you want to know?" Ridge asks.

"Yeah." I pull my parent's picture out of my pocket. "Can you tell me who's in this picture?"

"Well obviously there's your parents: Carter, I mean Carson, and Sierra. The brunette with green eyes is James. Next to him is his wife, Kate. The blonde scientist is Hunt and the red head is his wife, Dianne."

"Do you know what they're standing in front of?"

"Notch's castle in the Aether."

"Thank you." I stuff the picture back in my pocket.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I have something of my own to say."

"So, say it."

"If you're going to wait before following the Legacy, I suggest you find a way to hide your appearance. Otherwise Herobrine can find you and he will attack you."

"Thanks for your concern but it's a little late."

"What do you mean?"

"I've already been in a fight with Herobrine."

"You have!?"

"Yeah. You can even ask Lewis, he was there."

"You fought Herobrine!? And lived!?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't even get injured!?"

"No. I was hurt." I trace the small scar on my cheek with my finger tips.

"You're lucky you got away with just that."

"I got away with a lot more than just this."

"Like what!?" Ridge challenges.

"I learned the extent of my immunity."

"Your what?"

"My immunity. Withers are immune to fire. I learned that there is one fire that can burn me. That fire is Herobrine's."

"How do you know that?" I remove part of my shirt to reveal the ghastly burn scar that decorates my shoulder. Ridge looks at my shoulder for all of two seconds before he looks way. "Damn. That's one nasty scar," he mutters.

"No kidding," I say sarcastically.

"So, do you have a way to hide your appearance?"

"Yes." I fix my shirt to it's original position on my body. "I have an appearance spell that I can use. Usually I have it active all the time but it was uncast when I got sick." I recast my spell to prove that I can actually do it.

Ridge whistles appreciatively. "I barely recognize you anymore."

"That the point, isn't it?"


	21. 20: The Explosion

**A/N: Welp. I meant to have this out sooner. Oops. Welcome to the last chapter everyone. An epilogue will be posted soon along with an important A/N.**

* * *

><p><strong>derp123123: lol. Yeah the amount of things we give each other may be little overboard XD But I don't care. It's fun :P I tried to get better with the updates but it didn't last long. Sorry. I'll do better in the next story. *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soro's POV<strong>

It's been a year since I found my dad's letter. Not much has happened since then. Shortly after I spoke with Ridgedog, Rythian, and Seto, well mostly Ridgedog, we went back to our respective homes. The house in the middle of the woods has been completed and is now called home for Seto and I. Brice still lives in Border Town. And Rythian and Duncan still live with the Yogscast. Speaking of Rythian and Duncan, their relationship is getting worse. You can almost feel the tension in the air when they're in the same room together.

Our studies, whether they be in magic or science, have grown massively. Rythian is a master in attack magic and has started learning the basics of fire magic. He is also looking into something called dark matter. Supposedly it will make his magic more powerful. Seto has mastered the basics of all magic, even elemental. However he is struggling with the advanced stuff. Right now he's focusing on learning advanced defense type magic. And as expected of one who is part god, I have been excelling in advanced magic. Although, I really do need to thank the crystal my father gave me. Concentrating my magic is so much easier now. And it's stronger too. Since I mastered fire magic long ago, Ridgedog is trying to teach me water magic. And I say trying because I completeing suck at it. Although that's to be expected because fire and water are opposites. Duncan has been diving deeper and deeper into the realm of science. He's currently working on something called 'power armor'. I don't understand into it. But, hey, he's happy with it. That's all I can ask for.

A lot of you may be wondering about Brice. Yes, he can use magic. Yes, he is a sorcerer. No, he is not a half breed. He is human. His aura is yellow. He is a natural at defense and healing magic. Seriously! I mean it! Brice is amazing! I think he may even be better than Ridgedog! Just don't tell Ridge I said that. Please.. Just don't.. I'd like to live... So yeah... Please don't tell him..

Anyway, at this very moment in time Rythian, Seto, and I are on an adventure. We decided we wanted to do something with just the three of us like we used to a few years ago. So now we are exploring some ancient ruins that Brice told us about.

We are traversing a mysterious tunnel. We pause occasionally to place a torch on the wall illuminating the endless darkness before us. So far the only thing we have learned about the ruins is that they are booby trapped. This place has every trap you can imagine: lava pits, collapsing ceilings, arrow dispensers, mob spawners, TNT explosions, bottomless pits, and more.

So far we have been lucky. We've managed to either avoid or escape all the traps we've run , our luck has to run out at some point.

Seto walks slightly in front of Rythian and I. He seems eager to find something. What he's looking for, I have no idea.

Eventually the tunnel leads to a large open room. Without a second thought, Seto walks toward the center of the room. Rythian and I hang back at the entrance. Rythian places a torch and a gleam catches my eye.

"Seto!" I cry out but my warning is too late. Seto's foot catches on the tripwire. He trips and falls forward as a giant hole opens in front of him.

"Jimmy!" Rythian shouts as we rush towards Seto. We get to him just in time to grab part of his clothing before he falls too far into the dark endless pit. Together, Rythian and I pull him out and get him back onto solid ground. Rythian breaks the wire making it nothing more than broken string. The hole closes itself.

"Jimmy?" I ask.

"I'll- I'll explain later," Seto replies as he attempts to catch his breath. After a minute or so passes, Seto's breathing has finally calmed down. He stands up and almost immediately freezes in place.

"You okay?" Rythian asks.

Seto doesn't answer. He's too busy staring at something behind Rythian and I. Something near the entrance to the room. He slowly makes his way towards it. Rythian and I share a confused glance before we stand follow our entranced brother. He comes to a halt by the entrance. Upon seeing what Seto is captivated by, Rythian stiffens and I gasp. By the room's entrance is a collection of pure white bones. _Human _bones. Nothing more than the remnants of a lost soul. An arrow runs through the skeleton's ribs pinning it to the wall of the ruins. Tattered clothes still hang loosely from the deceased's body. Hanging from the skeleton's waist is a diamond sword sheathed inside a rough leather hide.

"Do you know who it is?" I ask tentatively.

"My dad." Seto's voice cracks. He's holding back tears. I hug him and he cries into my shoulder. Rythian's concerned gaze travels over our heavy-hearted brother. It's obvious that he's worried. He wants to help but doesn't know how.

Eventually Seto's loud sobs turn into soft cries and sniffles. He pulls away from me and wipes the tears from his eyes. Rythian places his hand on Seto's shoulder comfortingly. "Let's take him out of the ruins. We can bury him there."

Seto nods. "Thank you."

We're aware that his thanks is directed at the both of us but neither Rythian nor I reply. There's no need to. Seto already knows what we have to say.

Seto's dad is buried outside of the ruins that we found him in. His grave is marked by a wooden cross with his name carved into it. Clutched in Seto's hands is his father's sword. He wants to keep it and he has every right to. We each pay our respects to Seto's dad. Then we return home. Well, Seto and I return to our home and Rythian comes with us.

We sit together at the dining room table. Rythian sits on one end of the table and Seto sits across from him on the other end. Somehow, I ended up the side in-between them. As we finish up eating dinner, my question from earlier pops into my head. Without thinking I ask it aloud. "Who's Jimmy?"

Rythian laughs at the question. Seto only smiles but I can see the spark of laughter in his eyes.

"I am." Seto answers.

"Really?"

"Yes, Seto is actually my middle name and Jimmy is my first name. Well, technically it's James, but my parents always called me Jimmy."

"Can I call you Jimmy?"

"If you want to, I don't mind."

"Alright." I turn to Rythian. "So is your first name really Rythian or something else?"

"It's Joakim but I prefer being called Rythian."

**(A/N: From now on Seto will be referred to as Jimmy.)**

It's been three years since Rythian, Jimmy, and I have been on our last proper adventure. I am now fifteen years old. Physically. Mentally I'm... You know what I don't care how old I am mentally. It's pointless to keep track. From now on I'm just a really smart/mature teenager or whatever. Anyway, Jimmy and Brice are nineteen and 'secretly' dating. They're trying to keep their relationship a secret but it's pretty obvious when Jimmy's never home. Rythian and Duncan are twenty years old. _Twenty _ freaking years old. They're practically adults now. And I say practically because they still act childish. Most of their time is now taken up by the Yogscast and arguing with each other.

Duncan, Rythian, Jimmy, and I are planning on spending some time together later today. Unfortunately Rythian and Duncan's relationship has gotten so bad that Jimmy and I have made plans of what to do if they get in an argument. We even have plans for if they start physically fighting. Hopefully it won't come to that.

Currently, the four of us are seated in the small clearing in front of the house Jimmy and I share.

"Anything new going on with the Yogscast?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, most of them have moved out of the 'town'. Not much has happened other than that." Duncan replies. He seems nonchalant about it but I think there may be more to this story. Oh well.

"Where do you live now?" I ask.

"I live alone in a castle that I built. Although I spend most of my time at Simon and Lewis's place. I'm helping them build a jaffa factory."

"Cool. What about you, Ryth?"

"I used to live in a castle with Zoey and Teep. Zoey and I built the castle and called it 'Blackrock Stronghold'. Now we live in Cabertown with Ravs." Rythian replies.

"What happened to the castle?" Jimmy questions.

"Someone blew it up with a nuke." Rythian glares at Duncan.

"Really? Duncan?"

"It was insurance!" Duncan exclaims.

"For what?" Rythian growls.

"You already killed my dad! Who knows when you were going to kill me too!"

"The only reason I have to kill you is because you hurt Zoey."

"I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to!? You put a fucking _nuke_ under our base!"

"I never pushed the button!" Duncan retaliates.

"You still put it there!" Rythian shouts back.

"Rythian! Duncan! Stop! Calm down!" Jimmy tries to quell their argument. It doesn't work. They shout and scream at each other for another five minutes or so. Then they start getting violent. Really violent. They are physically fighting each other. Both of them have their weapons drawn and are aiming to kill or brutally maim the other. Their weapons collide in a gruesome fight to the death. Jimmy and I stand far enough away that we won't get hit by one of them but close enough to speak to them.

"Guys! Knock it off!" I shout as Rythian's sword collides with Duncan's power glove again.

"Stop before you kill each other!" Jimmy yells from beside me. They don't listen and we soon realize that they won't stop unless we intervene. Jimmy sighs in annoyance. "You ready?"

I concentrate on gathering enough magic energy to make a strong, sturdy barrier around us. "Yeah."

Jimmy teleports us between Rythian and Duncan. Right as we land I put up the barrier. Moments later both Rythian's sword and Duncan's power glove hit it. That's when everything goes wrong. Jimmy and I thought that the barrier would just deflect their weapons or that it would be too weak and we'd get hit, but either way, we were dead wrong. When the power from Duncan's glove collides with my magic enhanced by my crystal as well as Rythian's magic enhanced with dark matter, there is a loud boom. The only thing I remember after that is seeing the red/orange explosion, the feeling of getting thrown backwards through the air, so much pain it feels like my body is being ripped apart, and the sound of my own scream. Then my world goes black.


	22. Epilogue

**Unknown POV **

I wake up on a soft bed in a room I don't recognize. I groan and sit up slowly. I sit on the edge of the bed and carefully examine the room. I sit on the edge of the bed and carefully examine the room. It's a medium sized room. Not too big. Not too small. The bed I'm sitting on is tucked into one corner of the room along with a nightstand with a lamp on it. The foot of the bed faces the front of the room, while the headboard is against the back wall. A dresser is pressed against the front wall on the same side of the room as the bed. On the other side of the room there is a desk shoved into the back corner. There's nothing on the desk but there is a swivel chair next to it. In between the desk and the bed is window with a large window sill that you can sit on. In the front corner on the same side of the room as the desk is a door. The door most likely leads to the rest of the house or whatever building I'm in.

I stand up and approach the window cautiously. Through the window I can see a city laid out a few stories below me. The door behind me opens causing me to jump at the unexpected noise.

"You're awake!" A girl exclaims as I turn to face her. She is very pretty. She has beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. She is dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" I ask curiously. She almost seems familiar.

"I'm Hannah. And you are?"

"Soro. I think."

"You think?"

"I can't quite remember."

**A/N: This author's note is incredibly important. There are a few things I must tell you:**

**1. Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. You are all amazing.**

**2. There will be a sequel to this.**

**3. Before I post the sequel I want to finish Lost and Found(that's book 3 in the Truth series).**

**4. I have a few chapters written for Lost and Found and will be posting them tonight.**

**5. I most likely won't be posting any chapters for the rest of this month. I am participating in NaNoWriMo (National Novel writer's Month) and will be dedicating my time and writing to that.**

**6. I am using NaNoWriMo to get ahead on my fanfiction. So, hopefully, after this month is over I will have a bunch of chapters ready to be posted and you guys won't have to wait a year in order to read the whole story.**

**7. That's all. I'll see you awesome peeps in December.**

**Bye Bye ~PurplMuffinXTRM**


End file.
